El golpe de la justicia
by El Omega xenoverse
Summary: Esto se desarrollara en el universo de my hero academia donde un personaje llamado Anke que nació sin particularidad que quiere ser un héroe como All Might pero un suceso lo cambiara todo que provocara que entrene tanto física y mental, con ello se volverá invencible ¿que cambios sucederá en esta historia? descubre lo.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: EL NACIMIENTO DE UN HEROE

En un mundo donde el 80% de la población mundial tiene unos poderes sorprendentes ya que todo inicio del nacimiento donde un bebe brillaba en la ciudad de Quiang en china y con eso lo paranormal se propago por todos el mundo y al final no podría explicar cómo paso la causa y se volvió normal.

Y como había villanos obviamente hay héroes que le paga el gobierno por sus servicios.

Pero también hay raros casos donde algunas personas nacen sin ninguna singularidad, donde nuestro protagonista entra.

Anke era un niño normal de pelo negro y ojos de color café, sin ningún quirk ya que los doctores en sus resultados le dijeron que no tenía ningún poder ya que la mayoría de los niños de 4 años le debía haber aparecido su singularidad, le dijo eso a Anke junto a sus padres que aparte ellos son héroes reconocidos por todo el mundo. Su madre que se llama Sakura, era alta, cabello rubio, cuerpo bien desarrollado y pupilas verdes mientras con su padre que se llama Gero, era musculoso, pelinegro y pupilas café. Sus poderes de ambos era que con Sakura tiene un poder psíquico muy grande capaz de levantar casi cualquier cosa pero si se esforzaba mucho le dolería la cabeza y su nariz le comenzaría a sangra, con su padre Gero su poder era crear cristales muy duros capaz de aguantar y cortar casi todo material resistentes pero si lo utilizaba de mucho sus huesos comenzaría a salir cristales que podría romper su cuerpo. Son muy famosos pero sería inferior que All Might en lo lugar entre los 10 mejores de todo Japón.

Anke estaría afectado mucho pero no perdería la fe que un día sería un héroe como sus padres y su ídolo numero 1 All Might.

EN LA CASA DE ANKE

Anke estaría en su cuarto pensando acerca de la situación, sus padres estaría abajo preparando la cena.

-Cariño me estoy preocupando por nuestro hijo-Dijo Sakura preocupada.

-Descuida querida sabemos que Anke es fuerte, c-creo que lo podrá soporta-Dijo Gero tranquilo pero en el fondo estaría también preocupado.

-Ya lo sé pero no ha bajado de su cuarto desde que llegamos, mejor voy a verlo-Dijo Sakura yendo al cuarto de Anke.

Cuando va llegando a la habitación de Anke escucha un sonido y entonces abre la puerta y ve a Anke sentado frente en la computadora viendo un video de All Might rescatando gente.

-Mama crees que de alguna manera pueda ser un héroe como ustedes-Decía Anke llorando.

Su madre le comenzaría a salir lagrimas-lo…lo…siento hijo, lo siento mucho-Decía Sakura abrazando a su hijo y de ese mismo momento llego su padre a ver qué pasaba y al verlo se sintió muy triste de igual manera que Sakura.

5 AÑOS DESPUES

Durante ese lapso de tiempo estuvo con un grupo de amigos que entre ellos conoció a Bakugou y a Izuku Midoriya ya que el pelirrubio era presumido y arrogante ya que su per cualidad era crear explosiones con su sudor. Después Anke estaba defendiendo a Izuku de Bakugou ya que lo estaba golpeando junto con otro niño.

Anke llegaría a su casa un poco herido de la pelea donde el gano fácilmente donde el líbero una fuerza increíble que lanzo a Bakugou contra un árbol y rompiéndolo al acto donde él y Izuku se volvieran mejores amigos y se prometieron volverse a verse.

Abriría su puerta y se encontraría a su padre preparando algunas maletas y cargando a su hermana menor Yuri que era pelirrubia y sus pupilas eran verdes.

-Papa que pasa porque está haciendo las maletas-Dijo Anke curioso.

Gero estaría viendo a su hijo que aunque tenga 9 años tal vez la situación no lo aguantaría-Anke vamos a irnos a una casa que está cerca del trabajo de tu madre para hacerle una visita sorpresa.-Dijo Gero sonriendo mientras agarraba las maletas.

-A mama ¿Qué paso papa?-Decía Anke cargando a su hermana mientras jugaba con ella.

Subiéndose a vehículo al final llegaron a un hospital que se le hizo extraño a Anke, entraron a los pasillos y llegaron a una sala especial de cuidados intensivos, su padre le había dicho que se quedara aquí junto con Yuri en las sillas, su padre y algunos doctores se fueron para saber acerca de la situación.

Anke estaría junto con Yuri en las sillas, pasaría horas y horas y no pasaba nada no había señales de su padre y Yuri se había quedado dormida que para gusto de Anke se veía adorable y solo por curiosidad caminaba por los pasillos y vio que en una de las puertas estaba el nombre de su madre que esto le pareció extraño y entro al cuarto y se llevaría un terrible recuerdo que nunca se olvidaría.

En la cama estaba su madre vendado totalmente su cuerpo solo dejando al descubierto su nariz junto con varios tubos transfiriendo sangre a sus venas, Anke estaría estupefacto ya que nunca había visto a su mama muy herida.

De repente Anke sentiría muchas emociones a la vez como impotencia, enojo, tristeza, desesperación, etc. Haciendo que sus ojos salga un fuego intenso y ese mismo momento llego unos doctore, una enfermera, su padre y un sujeto pelirrubio en forma de v era ni nada y menos que su ídolo All Might que todos se sorprendieron que Anke estaba allí y una enfermera fue a sacar a Anke junto con su hermana.

Los pocos segundos que le quedaba a Anke de ver a su madre se juró a si mismo que entrenaría de alguna forma para hacerse más fuerte y listo.


	2. Chapter 2 el poder de un golpe

CAPITULO 2: EL PODER DE UN GOLPE

Después de que su madre comenzó primero por su mente por medio de estudios como: en los libros, internet y poniéndose en práctica cuando utiliza su cerebro. En las noches poniéndose audífonos con su celular escuchando audiolibros de diversos temas, sin descanso para crear máquinas y estrategias en combate.

Lo mismo hizo para su cuerpo haciendo 220 abdominales, 220 lagartijas, 220 sentadillas y corriendo 40 km todos los días y manteniéndose con sus tres comidas diarias y como desayuno un plátano, sin usar el calentador en los tiempos de frío y el clima en los tiempos de frio

En sus años de entrenamiento físico exactamente en un año y medio, sus códigos se erizarán cuando se traten con él.

Logrando romper sus límites de físico y mental en tan solo 8 años, 4 años de inteligencia y 4 años de fuerza.

EN LA ACTUALIDAD

Anke tiene 16 años de edad, vestida con uniforme de su escuela y llevada de la mano a Yuri que ella tiene 7 años.

-Hermano-san estoy emocionada de ir a primero de primaria.-Dijo alegremente Yuri.

"Yo también estoy feliz de salir de la secundaria". Dijo Anke sonriendo.

-También te agradan por haberme enseñado muchas de las materias de las escuelas.-Decía Yuri jugando con su cabello.

-Descuida, fue un gusto ser tu maestro.-Decía anke con una media sonrisa, cuando de repente hubo una explosión y Anke y Yuri fueron a ver qué pasaba.

Y cuando llegó una mucha gente viendo una pelea de un héroe y villano que el villano parecía un monstruo musculoso vestido con un chaleco negro y unos pantalones azules bajo con una cárdena en el bolsillo.

El villano comenzó a lanzar objetos hacia el héroe que era un hombre vestido de negro con detalles de madera con la máscara.

Anke y Yuri se quedaron en la pelea entre la gente, uno de ellos se hizo conocido en Anke.

-¡¿Anke enserio eres tú? No ha sido reconocido por ese peinado, ¿acaso es un nuevo estilo tuyo? -Dijo el desconocido.

-¡Izuku eres tu ¿Cuánto tiempo ?, no siempre lo he tenido así, lo obtuve ... -Decia Anke cuando fue interrumpido por una mujer gigante que le dio una carta al criminal / monstruo.

La mujer gigante que vestía con un traje de colores blanco, morado y naranja con cuernos en la cabeza.

-Es mi primer día mi nombre es MT. Lady-Dijo MT. Dama haciendo una pose sexy.

-Hay tía Yu siempre haciendo eso- Dijo Anke golpeándose la frente, cuando la nada apareció varios fotógrafos frente de Izuku y Anke para tomar varias fotos a la nueva heroína.

-Bueno Izuku tengo que irme a futuro a nuestras escuelas-Dijo Anke con una media sonrisa.

-Pero antes de té vallas dame tu número telefónico para poder estar en contacto.-Dijo Izuku sosteniendo su celular.

-A esta bien no hay problema-Respondió dándose sus números de celular.

Cuando alguien lo interrumpe-H-hola mi nombre es Yuri es un placer, al mejor amigo de mi hermano, me ha hablado acerca de Ti-Dijo Yuri alegremente.

-A-ah es un gusto concerté Yuri.-Saludo Izuku.

-Oye Izuku no te molestaría si pasado mañana salimos para poner al día después de estos 8 años que te he visto.-Dijo Anke algo apenado y que no tiene días de entrenamiento no ido a visitarle.

-C-claro que s-si a ver que hacemos-Dijo Izuku con una sonrisa.

Después de la pequeña charla Izuku, Anke y Yuri tomaron sus propios caminos prometiendo salir de nuevo.

ESE MISMO DIA, DESPUES DE SALIR DE LA ESCUELA

Anke y Yuri iba camino a su casa-Anke puede ir por un helado por favor-Dijo Yuri con ojos suplicantes.

-Bueno está bien conozco una buena heladería.-Dijo Anke.

-Siiiii-Decia Yuri dando un gran salto, cuando oyeron otra explosión cerca y ellos fueron a ver de dónde provenía.

Cuando llegó una mucha gente viendo en un callejón todo en llamas y varios héroes tratando de apagar las llamas y atrapado en un villano que estaba hecho de baba verde, que viéndolo más cerca había un chico pelirrojo atrapado que para Anke fue rápidamente reconocido sus amigos también lo podrían llamar, Bakugou produciendo un cada rato explosiones con sus manos y maldiciendo a la vez. Anke estaba a punto de irse porque con su amigo no tenía muy buenos recuerdos del momento en que se sorprendió que alguien iba a rescatarlo era su amigo Midoriya que salía entre la multitud mientras arrojaban sus cosas que uno de ellos le pego al ojo del enemigo y Izuku aprovechó para sacar a su amigo de allí.

Anke a ver eso le dice a Yuri que se quedara aquí y que no se movió porque ella lo protestó porque quería ayudar a que ella lo dijera que era muy poderosa pero que no lo hiciera y que no lo agarrara por su mochila y desapareció de las personas.

Izuku estaba tratando de sacar un Bakugou del ser gelatinoso.

-Ya casi termino, ¡así que no estorbe! -Decía el enemigo a punto de golpear a Izuku, haciendo que Todos podrían estar allí en un punto de transformación en su forma de héroe.

Cuando de la nada algo paso a una velocidad extraordinaria, rescatando a Izuku y Bakugou de la baba.

Cuando se detuvo con un chico de 16 años, con suéter con capucha, pantalones, guantes sin dedos, tenis y una máscara de tela con unos lentes pegados a la máscara, todo era de color girs.

-Tiene una impresiónate velocidad mocoso y ¿quién eres? -Dijo la baba verde.

-Bueno soy un héroe que salva las personas inocentes y al planeta del sufrimiento aparte lo hago como diversión.-Se presentó el héroe misterioso.

-¡Ja, ja, ja¡ hay como yo hiciste el tiempo, pero al ver tu velocidad podre vengarme de ese héroe, entonces encontré un sujeto mucho mejor! -Decia la baba gritando lo último acercándose al héroe, todos los demás héroes preguntados preocupados por el adolescente e iba actuar.

Cuando de la nada el sujeto enmascarado lanzo un golpe simple creando una onda de aire muy fuerte que aparte de apagar las llamas llego por toda la ciudad y destruyo los edificios del callejón.

-Oh creo que me paso un poco.-Dijo el sujeto enmascarado.

Todas las personas y héroes están esperando atónitos que el villano se hizo ceniza por un golpe de ese niño. Solo unos instantes reaccionaron celebrando al héroe misterioso cuando este solo levanto el pulgar y se está dando un salto devastando el suelo donde antes de que los reporteros se vengan a entrevistarle.

Todos se preguntaron quién era ese niño que derrotó con una suprema facilidad, solo una persona sabia la identidad de ese héroe también yéndose de ahí.

Los héroes son los más sorprendidos que pensaron que tenían una rareza.


	3. chapter 3 una entrada muy explosiva

CAPITULO 3: UNA ENTRADA MUY EXPLOSIVA

Después de ese evento a pasado 10 meses para ingresar a la preparación UA donde nuestro personaje tenía que atravesar para ser un héroe, el examen escrito fue muy fácil y que Anke ya tenía roto su límite de inteligencia y ya no se ocupaba de estudiar aunque era muy aburrido si la lo todo todo.

Ya era el día para hacer el examen físico y en la casa de Anke toda la familia estaba preparando para su escuela.

-Bueno hijo ya casi haciendo la hora para tu examen, te deseo mucha suerte pero creo que no la tienes. Dijo Gero confió en que su hijo pasara el examen fácilmente.

-Anke solo tratate de cuidarte, que no te lastime mucho ¿sí? -Dijo sakura un poco preocupada.

-Hermano-san trata de ser el mejor, gánales a otros estudiantes, ¡humillaron! - Exclamo Yuri con fuego en sus ojos.

-Gracias a todos por apoyarme, papá, mamá y hermana daré todo por mi esfuerzo -Pensó Anke en lo último que no tenía porque esforzarse con una gota de sudor en la nuca, agarrando algo en la mesa y poniéndose en su bolsillo.

EN FRENTE A LA ESCUELA

Anke con el uniforme de la escuela, mirando la escuela donde daría un paso para convertirlo en un héroe.

Mientras iba en camino a la entrada, se encontró con Izuku parado y decidido hablar con él.

-Hola Izuku ¿Cómo ha estado? Esta listo para hacer el examen.-Dijo Anke feliz.

-Oh, por supuesto que si estoy preparado para lo que sea.-Dijo Izuku con determinación.

Cuando veo un camino lejano, Bakugou camina hacia ellos, Anke, espero que no te metas en mi camino, porque no, ¡TE MATARE! -Decía Bakugou yéndose de ahí ignorando un Izuku que este se puso a hablar de manera nerviosa.

Anke solo lo vería irse de manera seria pero también sería su amigo no cambiarlo, con Izuku solo le diría que no se pusiera nervioso que lo lograría cuando ambos daran un paso pero Izuku pise y se empiece a caer cuando Anke lo atrapa apenas esté estaba moviendo Cuando alguien los llama.

-¡Anke espera! -Gritaba alguien cuando llego se sorprendió el ya mencionad, era una niña que tenía el cabello peli marrón y cara redonda.

¡

-Sí, ya has visto y hemos platicado un poco por los celulares desde los 8 años de edad-Dijo Ochaco un poco apenada y triste.

-Lo siento mucho de verdad Uraraka pero ha tenido varias cosas que no quiero acordarme más específicamente de mi madre y mi ausencia durante estos 8 años que ha pasado-Decía Anke melancólico.

-Cc-con tu madre que paso? lo malinterprete, pensé que no lo quería ser mi amigo, lo siento pero ¿qué sucedió en ese día? -Pregunto Uraraka.

Anke se ha respondido cuando alguien interrumpe- Oiga ¿Ustedes se conocen? -Pregunto Izuku.

-Ah, sí cierto no te conte nada de ella Uraraka te presento a Izuku y Izuku te presento a Uraraka-Donde ambos se dieron la mano- Nos conocimos desde que éramos pequeños fuimos juntos a la guardería ya la primaria se puede decir que somos amigos muy cercano.-Dijo Anke dando un leve codazo a Uraraka sonrojándola un poco.

-Sí, los conocimos por nuestros padres que eran amigos de niños.-Dijo Uraraka.

-Ah qué bueno que se llevaba muy bien pero que no quería arruinar el encuentro pero que a veces llegar para el examen-Dijo Izuku.

-Si cierto pues que esperar vámonos-Decía Anke, corriendo mientras sus amigos lo seguía, donde Izuku se cayó de todas maneras.

EN LA SALA DE EXAMEN

Todos estamos reunidos en una sala donde estaríamos con un profesional negro, con un traje negro y pantalones, zapatos, suerte, lentes naranja y como una especie de bocina en el cuello.

-Estoy tan emocionado que mi columna está temblando, ahora le veo como el examen de ingreso-Dijo el héroe profesional dando un grito de sí, como el ánimo.

-Oh estamos ante un héroe profesional que usa la voz como arma, que increíble-Dijo Izuku con emocionado.

-¡Ya cállate¡-Dijo Bakugou fastidiado.

Siempre que sea la misma, acerca del examen físico, ¿quién puede interrogársela? Perdone, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?, Tal error sería el que de la vergüenza para la calificación de la prestigiosa escuela y otro quién eres tú, pelo-orispado. Decía el chico con las lentes que apuntan a una Midoriya que está es asustado y confundido.

-¿Podrías mantenerte en tu sitio? Distraes a los demás, si piensas que Yuuel es una clase de excursión placentera, entonces olvídate de este sitio ahora mismo. Dijo el chico con lentes con una cara de enojo.

-Lo siento.-Se disculpó Izuku.

-Oye tu como te llame, no debes llamarle asi a mi amigo también está emocionado como todos porque este es un gran paso para el que llega muy lejos para ser un héroe ¿quedo claro ?. Decía Anke enojado donde transmitía una aura de ira donde todos quedaron paralizados y con miedo donde el chico con lentes no dijo nada y se sentó.

-Bien, bien, todos los tiempos sigamos con la explicación-Dijo el héroe profesional.

EN EL CAMPO DEL EXAMEN

-Es enorme / Es enorme-Dijeron al mismo tiempo Izuku, Anke y Uraraka sorprendidos.

Mientras todo los demás personas hablaban acerca de la ciudad que era muy grande para estar en la escuela.

Y izuku estaba nervioso hecho Anke y Uraraka lo tranquilizaron, pero entonces los tres se preparaban, el alumno miraba las tres. donde estaban concentrados pensando en ellos, - ellos esta analizando a la gente ¿pero porque? -Se preguntó el chico.

-¿Quiénes son exactamente ustedes? Mis amigos. ¿No va a obstruir el camino de tus compañeros de prueba o sí? -Pregunto a nuestros protagonistas.

-¿Qué nosotros que? ...- Pregunto Anke algo serio.

Donde empecé a hablar que uno de los participantes estaba muy misterioso desde que llegó a la puerta principal. Los demás pensaban que no tenia que preocuparse por lo que Uraraka y que no había ningún problema, donde Anke se había enojado cuando este le iba a decir pero a alguien gritó que comía todos mirando a donde vino ese grito y era el héroe micrófono presente

-¿Cuál es el punto? ¡No hay tal solo es una cuenta atrás en una batalla real, Corran, Corran considera que la batería ha sido lanzado! Dijo el héroe.

Entonces Anke, Deku y Ochaco se dieron cuenta de que todos se habían quemado en los últimos.

-Ok, Izuku y Uraraka aquí nos separamos de los deseos de suerte a ambos -Decía Anke ya yéndose tranquilamente mientras estiraba el cuello.

-Sí también te deseo lo mismo, esfuérzate.-Dijo Uraraka con una sonrisa.

-Espero verte pasar el examen amigo, ambos seremos héroes.-Decía Izuku empezando a correr.

Donde los tres se daría pulgares arriba y cada quién tomando su propio camino.

Anke estaría caminando por las calles cuando no se haya apretado un robot del examen que era un punto que se caracteriza por ser rápido pero carecía de fuerza.

-Objetivo loca ... -No pudo terminar su frase y que fue hecho ceniza por Anke que lanzo un golpe.

-Ooooh, que lastima pensé que iba a durar unos mili segundos más pero era de espera por el material hecho.-Dijo Anke algo decepcionado.

Anke siguió caminando e iba encontrándose más robots de varios tipos y puntos, algunos grandes y otros pequeños. Cuando este termine fácilmente con solo un golpe y así lo siguió, 80 puntos de un momento a otro.

-Quedan 6 minutos con 2 segundos.-Se escuchó una bocina dando el aviso.

-Creo que con esos puntos ya son suficientes o solo consigo un poco más. Decía que tu caminabas, después de unos momentos caminaba tranquilamente y después de unos momentos de montaña pura que era realmente los pedazos. de los robots del examen y que uno de ellos se trató de salir del monto pero al final se apagó por los daños masivos que recibieron.

Desde lejos, en una habitación, había varios jueces analizando el examen con una pantalla grande, donde estaban interesados y impactados por el hecho de que el alumno había destruido un batallón de robots donde este era el lugar donde más se concentró.

-Wow lo vi como ese muchacho lo hizo puré a esos robots-Dijo otro héroe

La mayoría de los profesores estaban sorprendidos, donde casi todos los héroes conocían a ese chico.

-Bueno esta generación está dando un gran fruto, debo probar su valor ... -Decía mientras apretaba un botón rojo.- ¡con esto ... ¡-Apareciendo un robot gigante.

Donde Anke camina que se arrepiente de los demás las personas comienzan a correr y vio hacia adelante un robot gigante.

-Vaya es muy grande, ¿debería atacar o salir corriendo? -Se preguntó Anke poniendo una mano en su mentón.

Cuando vio que el chico de lentes iba pasando y lo mirón y luego siguió con su camino. Cuando vio a su amigo Midoriya que estaba muy asustado y más lejos estaba en su amiga que Uraraka atrapada en una de sus piernas en rocas.

Entonces Anke reacciono rápido y fue a una velocidad impresionante que ni siquiera sus amigos ni las cámaras se dieron cuenta de que Uraraka estaba a una buena distancia para estar segura.

Donde fue con Izuku.-Izuku, ataquemos los dos al mismo tiempo.-Dijo Anke preparando para saltar.

-Ooo-ok hagámoslo a la 3.-Dijo Midoriya con algo de miedo.

-1- Ambos se prepararon mientras que Izuku por dentro de su ropa comenzó a brillar.

-2-Los dos saltaron cuando Anke había destruido el suelo preparando sus puños mientras volaba directamente al robot.

-Y 3 donde los dos dieron al golpe destruyeron al robot haciendo explotar, donde todos estaban sorprendidos por la destrucción pero Anke vio a un Izuku que tenía su brazo lastimado, ambas piernas y lo bajo y con cuidado desde 20 metros de altura.

Anke de su bolsillo saco una bolsa de color café donde ahi salía una semilla verde.-Izuku, rápido comértelo te ayudara a sanar tu brazo y piernas.-Dijo Anke dándole la semilla.

-Bueno está bien.-Dijo Izuku masticando la semilla y el trapo, después de eso sucedió algo milagroso, su cuerpo se regenero a una gran velocidad, volviendo a la normalidad.

-¡Wooow¡ ¿Qué fue eso? -Pregunto Izuku sorprendido.

-Es una semilla de regeneración, si pierde una parte de tu cuerpo o te lastima gravemente tu cuerpo, con esta semilla te regenera instantáneamente.-se lo aclaro Anke.

Después de eso se escuchó el sonido de que se acabó cuando ese mismo instante se acercó, Uraraka para preguntar si estaba bien pero se dio cuenta de que el chico con la lente se acercó.

-Hola, mi nombre es lida, ustedes ya me conocieron, quería decir que me disculpo por lo que dije y ustedes dos, Apuntando a Izuku y Anke, descubrió el objetivo de este examen, lo siento mucho por haber sido rescatado. Dijo Lida haciendo una reverencia.

-Descuida por lo menos estoy bien gracias a ellos dos y en especial por Anke.-Dijo Uraraka sonrojada pero aún más porque estaba en su lugar porque no había estado con personas para entrenamientos que no sabía acerca del espacio personal.

Pero todos voltearon a ver un Izuku que estaba triste porque no había ningún punto donde todos se preocuparon por el.


	4. Chapter 4 La prueba de fuerza

CAPITULO 4: LA PRUEBA DE LA FUERZA

Después de hacer el examen de ingreso, ahora Anke estaría en casa entrenando en Yuri en artes marciales.

-Hermana tiene más rápido y más fácil que nunca depende de ti: Dijo Anke.

-Ll-lo se ... pero ... tengo unos poderes muy poderosos.-Decía Yuri respirando con un poco de dificultad y muy cansada.

-Eso sí tiene razón Yuri pero ¿Qué pasaría si un villano tiene una habilidad de borrar quirk (como Erase) que si lo tiene hace quedaría en la defensa contra el villano donde él está atrapando y está acabada. Dijo Anke de manera seria.

-Bueno ... -Decía Yuri con una mirada un poco triste porque amaba a su hermano en todo el sentido pero cuando lo ponía en una clase o podía llegar a ser una persona estrictamente diferente a lo habitual como: Gentil, responsable, algo juguetón, cariñoso y alguien a seguir. ¡Pero continúamos! Dijo con emoción en su voz.

Así continuarán las dos horas más, con ese incidente con su madre, Anhelarán el tema de Yuri como las matemáticas, español, inglés, ciencias, etc. Con el paso de tiempo Yuri se estaba haciendo más lista que con eso se sobresalió mucho en la primaria actualmente va a 6 grado a una corta edad.

Y entrenarlo físicamente practicando cualquier tipo de artes marciales y potenciándolas en particularidades, que lo puede hacer con las habilidades de sus padres pero muy potenciadas. Ya que la telequinesia de su madre demasiado fuerte, capaz de destruir metales muy resistentes, entre las personas, leer los pensamientos de las personas y los animales, controlar las mentes, crear escudos mentales, saber la historia de la persona con una fotografía o algo que la pertenencia de él y ella y teletranspotarse a las grandísimas distancias.

De igual manera con el poder de su padre, donde podría regenerar cristales abismales y aparte de sacarlo en cualquier terreno y ponérsela como una armadura. De acuerdo con esto y el entrenamiento de su hermano puede estar en los niveles multi-continetal o más que multi-planetario.

EN EL PRESENTE EN EL CUARTO DE ANKE

Después del entrenamiento intenso de Yuri, Anke, está listo para tomar el descanso, sus padres están preparando el desayuno, el está leyendo un manga para matar el tiempo hasta luego de 5 a 15 minutos se aburrió, se levantó y fue a una lámpara en su cuarto y aparece una pantalla azul donde ingresa una contraseña, luego de eso se abre un túnel debajo de Anke donde estaba cayendo continuamente donde al final había luces iluminado el lugar. Donde había una pista de aterrizaje, que solo Anke aterrizo poniendo su puño.

Se bajó y caminaba hacia delante y estaba un pequeño robot volador que entre sus patas tenía una bata de laboratorio donde Anke lo tomo y se la puso.

-Buenos días señor Anke-san.-Saludo el robot.

-Buenos días Sam.-Le respondió con una sonrisa.

Caminaron los dos hasta llegar a una puerta gigante y al abrirlo, que para una persona cualquiera se quedaría impresionado pero para Anke era un paseo en el parque o zoológico. Ya que el laboratorio era abismal mente gigantesco, donde sería un lugar donde va más allá de la imaginación.

Hay varios tipos de creaciones, para muchas personas, imposibles de creer, en varias salas, robots de varios tipos y tamaños diferentes, máquinas de tiempo, cámaras de botellas con líquidos misteriosos, máquinas de teletransportación y de dimensión.

Mientras caminaba por el lugar había naves espaciales, armas muy peligrosas, salas de cosecha de plantas extintas o mejoradas, mente genética, instalaciones de animales extintos comiendo o paseando donde era una gran receba animal etc.

-Y ¿Cómo vamos con la venta de medicinas, construcción y alimentos? -Pregunto Anke mientras aparecía una pantalla.

-Muy bien señor que nuestros clientes nos pide más producto y hemos ganado alrededor de 100 millones de nuestros productos y todavía sigue en aumento.-Dijo Sam.

-Eso son buenas noticias, todavía me acuerdo cuando me gustan las creaciones.-Dijo Anke

Hace 4 años atrás cuando todavía no había comenzado con su entrenamiento físico y solo había roto su límite de inteligencia, había llegado a un hospital desde algún lugar de Tokio, o estaba llevando cajas azules a donde entraba al hospital como si nada. de su objeto donde los doctores y personas de ahi estaban algo curiosos. Sam lo enseñó que era una pastilla de color azul que decía que esa pastilla curaba cualquier enfermedad sin importar si era grave o algo simple.

Donde Sam dijo que podía llevar a cabo un par de pacientes que tenían enfermedades que estaban en la frontera de la muerte, los doctores y las enfermeras estaban embarazadas y que no lo decían, pero que estaban seguros de que no iban a pasar, entonces accedieron a una sala de cuidados intensivos, algo así como el cáncer y otros casos que los mejores doctores que lo hicieron para curarlo. Sam le dio una semilla a una otra vez milagrosa se curaron de su enfermedad y hasta lloraron porque pensaba que ya no teníamos una salvación. Todos los están sorprendidos que solo tienen una semilla curada de manera inmediata, Sam le dio una tarjeta con el nombre del creador y el número por si quieren uno y así se fueron.

Aparte ofreció una maquina adecuada para la construcción, donde Sam llego a una zona donde construía un edificio, Sam llego donde le pregunto a los trabajadores una manera de terminar el edificio más rápido, de una caja reforzada de metal salió un escarabajo muy grande como el tamaño de un perro grande, de color café oscuro y líneas naranjas, se acercó a los planos y lo escaneo y procedimiento para abrir sus alas, de allí salió un grupo de escarabajos bebes donde se acercó a la zona y comenzó a construirlo de una manera muy impresionante ya que lo terminaron en un instante. Los bebes regresaron con su madre y ella regresando a su caja, luego Sam le ofreció la misma manera con la tarjeta.

Del mismo modo con la comida yendo a unos restaurantes muy famosos donde el producto seria varios tipos de comida, sin importar cuánto tiempo pase en buen estado sin conservadores, al probar un sabor tan increíble como comida para dioses donde sus clientes pedían cada uno más que la comida era 100% sana sin grasas, carborhidratos, más vitaminas y minerales, calcio, todo del menú.

EN EL PRESENTE

-Todavía me sorprende que muchísima gente haya querido mis creaciones y Decía que estaba en una sala donde estaba un robot en forma de perro pero no estaba listo. Y Dijo Anke acariciando al perro.

-¡Así se habla señor¡ por cierto señor se le hace la tarde para ir a la escuela.-Dijo Sam mostrando un reloj en su ojo único.

-¡OH ENSERIO¡ me tengo que ir rápido, adiós Sam.-Dijo Anke.

-Que le vaya muy bien en su primer dia en UA señor.-Se despidió Sam.

Como lo atendió, hace algunos días después de su examen, recibió una carta que al salir salió un aparato que hizo un holograma que apareció una persona que era Todo Poder. Todos reciben y reciben el ingreso a la escuela obteniendo 260 puntos y además le mando un mensaje a su grupo de la secundaria que le apoyó tanto en su año de ejercicios y lo felicitaron y lo desearon mucha suerte. También recordó cuando el, Uraraka y Lida fueron con el maestro para preguntar si sus puntos a Izuku Midoriyya que ellos tenían muchos puntos.

EN LA UA

Ya con su uniforme de la escuela se despidió de sus padres, dejando su hermana en la primaria.

Anke estaría un poco asustado que iba tarde, pero que no tenía cuenta de que subía demasiado su velocidad, dejando un rastro de tierra para las personas comunes no se puede ver y cuando pasaba por un lado se levantaba mucho el polvo. Llegando a su salón, Anke se sorprendió que todavía era temprano y que su mente estaba maldiciendo a Sam porque sabía que Anke llegaba a una hora tarde para pensar en su velocidad y la teletransportación.

Fue a donde sería su salón, que su grupo era 1 A que allí se encontraría con su amigo Midoriya, donde se saludaría. También se encuentra en Bakugou y Lida haciendo movimientos robóticos.

Y me gustaría tener amigos muy conocidos en Anke-viejo si pudiste entrar a la escuela dejaba de decirme que me gustaría un enorme gusto volver a un amigo! Dijo un chico pelirrojo con unos dientes afilados.

-¡Kirishima¡ ¿Cómo ha estado? ¿Al parecer, el pintado del pelo es algo simbólico o una nueva estaba? -Pregunto Anke.

-Oh, si desde que tú me das consejos de cómo fortaléceme, ¡muchas gracias por tu ayuda! Dijo Kirishima con alegría.

-Oye solo te ayuda ayudar amigo no es para nada. Dijo Anke apenado.-Kirishima está aquí también Mina Ashido? -Pregunto Anke

Cuando de la nada apareció una niña pelirroja con el iris en sus ojos, piel rosa y unos cuernos amarillos en su cabeza. Con una sonrisa se acercaría a la cara de Anke-Anke ¿Cómo tiene estado, me da un inmenso placer verte aquí? ¿Por qué nos hemos enterado de la celular, estaba en algo ocupado? - Pregunto Mina a con las mejillas hinchadas.

-Mina tranquila es la que está entrenando y cuidando a mi hermana, qué tal después de la clase que invitó a un puesto de helado que yo conozco.-Dijo Anke sonriendo que provocó un sonrojo en Mina.-Ee-esta b-bien. -Respondió Mina porque pensó que era una cita.

Anke se dio cuenta de que la otra compañera se estaba acercando con la alegría en sus ojos, Buenos días Anke, si pudiste ingresar a la UA, que es lo que pudiste entrar a la normalidad, solo te ayudaron por la misma razón por la que ayúdame cuando eramos niños, o pasear o jugar en mi casa.-Dijo la muchacha.

-Oh, Momo yaoyuruzu, de verdad me gustas verte otra vez y descuida es un placer cuídate como un caballero y ayudarte cuando tienes problemas.-Dijo Anke un poco apenado por lo que dijo que provocó un sonrojo en Momo también provocando celos en Mina.

-Óiganme seguirán ignorándome o que.-Dijo Uraraka apareciendo de la nada.-Que hermosas ven con esos uniformes.-Penso Anke sonrojado.

Cuando de la nada llego a un costal de color amarillo donde estaba una persona quiere hacer amigos, vayan a otro lugar porque aquí se aprende a ser héroe, rápido y cómodo esto-Decía mientras le lanzaba el uniforme de educación física.

-Tío, al parecer, sera nuestro maestro por estos tres años, ¿verdad? - Pensó Anke

EN EL PATIO DE LA ESCUELA

-Comenzar con 8 fases de pruebas físicas.-Dijo Borrar una pantalla con los tipos de pruebas.

-Espera ¿Qué paso con la bienvenida y la orientación? -Pregunto Uraraka nerviosa.

Donde Arisawa da la misma explicación que la historia original.-Anke ¿Tu quédate en primer lugar? -Pregunto Arisawa.- ¿Te acuerdas la distancia que lánzate la pelota?

-Honestamente no me acuerdo.-Dijo Anke, porque no ponía mucha atención a los pequeños detalles.

-Espero que con esto te refresque la memoria.-Decía Borra lanzándole una pelota.

-Ahora puedes usar tu quirk y hacer lo que quieras mientras no salgas del circulo.-Dijo Arisawa.

-SI va a poder logarlo-Dijo Lida con seguridad.

-Solo espero que ese estúpido no falle si no lo ¡MATARE! -Dijo Bakugou con pequeñas explosiones en sus manos.

Cuando de la nada Anke lo lanzaría que era tan fuerte que hacía grietas en el suelo y sacando mucho polvo donde casi sacaba sus compañeros por sus corrientes de aire.

Donde Arisawa analizaba el aparato y se sorprendió porque el resultado fue de infinito más.

Algunas palabras únicas articuladas-W-wow, eso fue ¡increíble! podemos usar nuestra peculiaridad en la clase de héroes ¡Si! Dijo emocionado Kirishima.

Arisawa con una mirada siniestra.-Entonces para ustedes hijo como un juego porque en estos 3 años tenemos que fortalécelos y como el último lugar se quedó expulsada inmediatamente.-Amenazo Arisawa.

Anke estaría un poco asustado.-Diablos tío siempre eres así, solo espero que mis amigos no sean expulsados por el.-Dijo Anke con mucha preocupación pero conozco que su tiempo no sea más que un acuerdo conmigo expulsado a varios estudiantes.

FASE 1: CARRERA DE 50 METROS

Todos pasarán con grandes resultados el máximo de 3,07, ahora le tocaría a Anke con su amiga Momo.

-Te deseo suerte Momo esfuérzate.-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa.

-Tu también esfuérzate no te contengas en estas pruebas.-Dijo Momo con brillos en sus ojos.

Apenas Momo se había movido hasta que un momento en otro Anke ya había llegado a la menta, casi todos lo habían visto solo en un instante llego una meta solo a dos de sus compañeros estaba consciente de su increíble velocidad, aun mas porque la máquina de anuncio la siguiente cantidad-0.0000000000000 ... -Así continuar por un buen rato hasta que llego 1 nanosegundo.

PRUEBA DE FUERZA

Hace un momento en que la llamaba Shioz tenía una cantidad de 507 kg de fuerza cuando otros dos compañeros de su grupo lo estaban alagando.

Anke solo aplicaría un poco de la fuerza y el aparato rompió en el lugar donde la experiencia fue tan grande que no tuvo éxito y volvió a intentarlo y obtuvo 1000 kilogramos de fuerza como resultado de que los que escucharon se impresionaron y lo felicitaron.

PRUEBA DE SALTO

Todos tendrían que saltar en una pista de arena y otro robot lo estaría midiendo.

Le tocaría a Anke, el trato de no aplicar casi nada en las piernas pero al hacerlo fue al saltar a otro lado de la cuidad.

MOVIMIENTOS LATERALES

Los únicos que se resaltan serian Mineta que seria la misma manera que la historia original pero con Anke donde todos son más atónitos que el seria mucho más rápido que incluso dejaban imágenes residuales

LANZAMIENTO DE PELOTA

Otra vez la tocaba un Anke de lanzar la pelota solo que Arisawa dijo que debía superar su marca anterior, que no podía ser hacia que era ser expulsado y que esta vez estaba All Might, donde Anke lo lanzó de la misma manera solo que su resultado sorprendería a todos porque su resultado fue infinito más y más. Todos también lanzarían la pelota. Solo se preocuparía más por Izuku ya que estaba casi de último momento aunque pasaría por igual modo como en la serie.

Arisawa estaría muy contento por lo que Anke y decidió que no iba a sacar nadie porque lo hizo solo para que todos se esforzaran. Donde mostrar la pantalla de los lugares, Anke vio que en el primer lugar y sus amigos estaba en buenos lugares pero con Izuku quedo en el último lugar que Momo le deria que solo era una prueba del maestro.

Después de eso All Might hablaría con Arisawa.- Arisawa ¿Qué parece el potencial de Izuku? -Pregunto Todo Poder.

-Bueno solo lo veo que tiene una probabilidad de o% .- Dijo borrar con cansancio.

-mmmm ... pero aparte de las sorpresas de Anke que haya destacado de una manera impresentable ¿no fue el que despertó su peculiaridad que sería muy poderoso? -Se preguntó todo lo posible

Erase estaría sonriendo por primera vez.-No lo sé, creo que no porque cuando iba a lanzar la pelota no siente su particularidad a querer desactivarlo. Dijo Arisawa con una media sonrisa.

Eso dejo intrigado a ambos héroes pero ellos estaban orgullosos de Anke.

EN LA SALIDA

Ya había terminado las clases y Anke estaría a punto de irse a su casa cuando oyen varias voces llamándolo.

-¡Anke, espera¡-Eran sus amigos de su vida, era Izuku, Kirishima, Mina, Momo, Uraraka y su compañero Lida

-Oh, chicos ¿Qué paso? -Pregunto levantado una ceja.

-Nada solo quiere hablar para irnos a nuestras casas.-Dijo Momo.

-Y saber cómo ha estado en estos meses que ha pasado.-Dijo Kirishima

-Aparte me prometiste que me compraría un helado.-Dijo Mina con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí es cierto lo siento de verdad, venga conozco una heladería que sus sabores son muy exquisitos.-Dijo Anke.

Todos los que están de acuerdo con el tema de hoy, que ya no tienen porque preocuparse por nada que no esté pendiente de un buen tiempo, que tenga un sentimiento de unos amigos que lo acompañen sin importar la situación que este

Deje sus comentarios acerca de esta historia y gracias por leer este fic


	5. Capitulo 5 Anke vs Bakugou

CAPITULO 4: ANKE VS BAKUGOU

En la casa de Anke y antes de ir a la escuela estaba teniendo un desayuno familiar, donde Anke y Yuri tenían los uniformes de sus respectivas escuelas.

-Bueno, antes de que nos vayamos a hacer nuestras labores, alguien nos quiera practicar ¿Cómo hemos ido estos días? -Pregunto Sakura mientras comía.

-¡Yo, yo, yo, a mí me has ido muy genial en mi escuela y que muchos de mis compañeros me piden ayuda en sus trabajos y que ellos tienen dudas y todos saben que soy la más lista.-Dijo Yuri con pena.

-Oh, entonces ya tienes varios chicos que te podrían llamar la atención.-Dijo Sakura con voz picara.

-Nn-no todavía no tengo uno, eso creo.-Dijo Yuri algo sonrojada.

-mmmm, está bien dejando ese tema porque mi trabajo me ha ido bien y he vencido varios villanos que no han sido rival para mí, pero eso no se compara cuando trabajo con el cielo, que es la hermosa de todas las mujeres. Gero con una mirada amorosa.

-Ayyy, cariño no hace falta que dijera eso y gracias.-Dijo Sakura Algo sonrojada y una risa nerviosa.

-Y a ti Anke ¿Cómo te has ido en estos primeros días en la UA y en tu encuentro con tus amigos de la infancia?-Dijo Sakura pero vio que Anke estaba muy pensativo y callado.

-Anke ¿está bien? -Pregunto Yuri algo preocupada.

-Oh nada esto bien.- Dijo Anke

-Hijo que ha estado pensando mucho en estas semanas, ¿Sucede algo? -Pregunto Sakura algo preocupada.

-No mamá, estoy bien.-Medio mintió Anke

Ya que la verdad no lo estaba, Anke se preguntaba si había alguien que le pudiera hacer frente, porque lo vencía con Un solo pero simple golpe, nadie podría hacerle frente. De igual manera con su inteligencia, como ya sabía de todo y hasta los secretos del universo no sabría cómo distraerse como ejemplo de los libros y las películas ya que sabia como terminaría y en las pláticas de otras personas se aburría fácilmente porque sabia lo que iba a decir, ya no ocupaba aprender nada.

Llegado al borde del aburrimiento y que nadie podría hacerle frente, había perdido su fanatismo hacia los héroes y que todos los pósteres de sus padrinos también han sido quitados y aunque conservara sus emociones solo se preocupan por sus familias y amigos ya que lo demás no le importaban, Conservando su cabello solo que ahora se había erizado. Aunque venza a sus enemigos de un golpe se emocionan a ver peleas de otros héroes como sus historietas de héroes en sus momentos de héroe callejero en sus años de entrenamiento físico y uno de sus pocos sueños estar en un equipo de héroe como sus padres.

Pero una verdad que le dolía era que su padrino All Might podría ocultar sobre su herida en el estómago y que lo había visto gracias a su inteligencia que se acordó el día que su madre hablo con él por teléfono que estaba hablando de unas cosas pero al final mi madre solo se quedaba mirando al cielo con una mirada triste que luego hablaría con el luego.

EN LA ESCUELA UA

De la nada su padrino All Might ingreso al salón de clases como un maestro de clases para la próxima práctica, que resultó ser ... ¡El ensayo de batalla!

Donde varias empresas se relacionan con la escuela.

Anke había sacado de un amigo suyo hace varios años su traje en el laboratorio haciéndolo unas mejoras.

-Ahora llego el momento de la verdad a partir de ahora ... -Caminaba hacia la final del túnel.- ¡Seré un gran héroe! -Dijo Anke mientras salía con una cara completamente serio.

Su traje sería igual que Saitama, solo con unas variantes, el traje es rojo, guantes, botas, capa azul y cinturón negro y un antifaz negro. (Como de robín de Batman)

-¡Muy bien, Anke te ve genial! -Exclamo Mina muy sorprendida y cuando Anke volteo a sonriéndole haciendo que Mina se sonrojada un poco.

-G-gracias.-Agradecido sinceramente-Tu t-traje… e-está ajustado.-Comento sonrojado- (Diablos sabía que Mina era hermosa pero esto es algo demasiado) -Pensó Anke a ver el cuerpo de Mina.

\- (Se sonrojo de mi) pensó Mina a ver que Anke estaba sonando mientras lo veo algo nervioso. (¡Si lo hizo! ¡Genial!) Festejo La chica de los poderes fue esta vez Su primera vez fue que lo vio Linda y Tu traje de héroe, Me quedé bien pero no duraría su celebración por dos compañeras.

-Mo..mo ... mo ... mo y Ura ... ura ... ura-Comenzó a decir Anke a ver los trajes de Momo y Uraraka que ha sido visto por Mina que le ha provocado un ceño fruncido.

-T-te vez muy bien Anke-Dijo Momo algo nerviosa porque Anke la estaba viendo tanto como ella como a Uraraka.

-¡Anke ese traje se ve genial! - Exclamo Uraraka feliz. ¿Dónde estar? ¿Estarían tan nerviosos?

-Gracias ya ustedes no están en nada mal y hermosas.-Dijo Anke diciendo lo último en voz baja.

-Anke esos colores te combinan muy bien.-Dijo Izuku apenas llegando a la zona.

-Gracias Izuku, el tuyo tampoco se ve nada mal.(aunque se ve igual a All Might) -Pensó Anke con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

-¡Esta escuela es genial! -Exclamo Mineta

Cuando de la nada, fue recibido por un golpe de Anke que dejo a Mineta clavado en el suelo mientras le temblaba la pierna.-Mira hay varios tipos de hormigas, porque no lo mira por un rato.-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa.

-Valla ellos se llevan muy bien, ¿no crees, Mina? -Dijo Kirishima, sonríe. ¿Qué es esta bien? -Pregunto asustado Kirishima.

(Momo y Uraraka este es la guerra) observó Mina observando la interacción de su enamoramiento y sabia de que a partir de aquí seria rivales.

Después de esa situación All Might podría explicitar la práctica, que se trataría de dos equipos, uno a hacer los héroes y el otro los villanos. Los héroes tienen que capturar la bomba y los villanos lo que tendrá que evitar.

Como había un alumno de más, va a ver un equipo de tres integrantes. Los primeros seria el equipo de héroes que conforman: Izuku Midoriya, Uraraka Ochaco y Anke Kamisama y los villanos son cuales son Bakugou y Lida.

Anke junto con izuku y Uraraka están entrando en una ventana del edificio.

-Oiga este es el plan, yo me encargare de Bakugou, es muy probable que venga por mí, ya sea Izuku.-Explico, pero esto le proporcionó una sorpresa antes de iniciar la prueba ya había ideado un plan.

-Espera Anke, esto podría ser muy peligroso con Katchan, déjame ayudarte.-Dijo Izuku con determinación en sus ojos para ayudarlo.

-Descuida Izuku, soy alguien muy fuerte que la comparación cuando nos conocimos en la infancia, oh no te acuerdas en el examen de ingreso.-Dijo Anke con una tranquilidad total.

Porque cuando eran niños que Bakugou lo golpeaba pero con Anke que un momento paraba como no queriendo golpearlo pero al final lo maltrataba pero Anke cuando se enojaba liberaba una fuerza increíble llegando a vencer a Katchan y sus colegas con suma facilidad. Pero después de enterarse del accidente de la madre de Anke, él y otros niños que lo habían salvado anteriormente de Katchan entre ellos a Momo Yaoyorozu consultan a ver como se encuentra pero no se conoció en donde vivió porque Anke no le he he hablado mucho acerca No sé qué hacer. No sé qué hacer en la escuela.

Cuando se volvieron a ver Izuku se alegró mucho ya que se había cambiado mucho. El tiempo se había visto en la ciudad. Que el media más o menos 1.80 metros de altura pero aún más en el examen de un ingreso que había sido despertado su peculiaridad y mucho más cuando se hizo las pruebas hasta que le viste que te causaba una intranquilidad que era que todos podrían tener ya su peculiaridad pero que era imposible ya que nunca se mencionó en sus entrenamientos ya que él tenía su poder, ya que era muy extraño luego Se lo preguntaría a Anke.

-Bb-bueno pero ten mucho cuidado.-Dijo Izuku con seriedad total.

Antes de hacer todo eso, cuando a una buena distancia escuchaba los pasos de alguie. Que el que venía era Bakugou a punto de atacar con una explosión mientras que Izuku y Uraraka iba hacia la bomba.

-¡Deku tu no escaparas de mí, eres tú el que más quiero! -Grito Bakugou.

-Entonces tendrá que pasar sobre mi cadáver.-Decía Anke apareciendo de frente a su amigo de la infancia.

-¡Tu, muévete, no te quiero atacar, porque eres muy inferior hacia mí y si no te quitas te matareeee! -Grito Bakugou.

-No, no voy a dejar lastimar a Izuku porque ya lo has lastimado lo suficiente, él y yo te admiramos desde que éramos pequeños y aparte no eres así así Bakugou ¿algo te pasa? -Pregunto Ante aunque en el fondo de su corazón la sabia la verdad

Bakugou ya harto de escucharlo se alejó y puso su brazo izquierdo.-No me pasa nada, ni siquiera te acuerdas El día que me diste un golpe en el estómago.-Anke solo estaba serio.-Aparte mis explosiones se desatan por el Sudor de mis manos, es como si se agregara nitroglicerina de tonanto.-Explico Bakugou.

-Ahora, las características del traje son como se indica ... entonces se puede utilizar el nitro-sudor en mis brazaletes y ...-Comenzó a preparar su ataque de la sorpresa de la escuela de la escuela .

EN LA SALA DE ESPECTADORES

(¡No, ¡No va a pretender!) - Pensó All Might muy preocupado y asustado por su ahijado-¡BAKUGOU, MI CHICO, DETENTE, TU LO VAS A MATAR! -Dijo asustado.

-¡Tranqui profe, si lo esquiva o lo resiste no morirá! -Decia Bakugou con una sonrisa siniestra al punto de jalar el gatillo de sus guantes.

Donde todos los amigos de Anke están preocupados principalmente Mina y Momo pidiendo que no salga herido con ese ataque.

Cuando llego la gran explosión, se dirigió hacia Anke, mientras que en el lugar no se movió en su lugar y espero que llegara el ataque, mientras que todo el edificio y el salón de actos.

-¡Anke! ¿Por qué no lo esquivas? -Pregunto Kirishima muy preocupado.

-¡ANKE! -Exclamo All Might muy preocupado.

Bakugou caminaba a ver si su amigo no había salido tan herido.

Bakugou tenía una gran sorpresa cuando Anke estaba parado frente a él como si nada, solo tenía la suciedad en su ropa.

-¡Vaya Bakugou! Me sorprendiste con ese ataque.-Dijo Anke sacudiendo su traje de héroe.

Bakugou estaba sorprendido y tu ataque debió haber sido lastimarlo bastante -¡Vamos Anke, no te contengas o a acaso tiene miedo de matarme o devastar todo el lugar.-Decía Bakugou con explosiones en sus manos.

Bakugou tenía un plan que también se acercaría a Anke y tratar de darle un ataque sorpresa. Tratar de esquivar el ataque y ponerse atrás y dar con su explosión más poderosa, pero cuando volvió a ver hacia Anke había desaparecido de su vista.- ¿se habrá ido con su equipo de mierda? -Pregunto Bakugou- Y lo buscaba con su vista a todos los lados pero no vio nada, hasta que nada Anke aparecerá con una sonrisa en su rostro, una espalda de Bakugou y el trato de reaccionar rápido con una de sus explosiones. Cuando de la nada un golpe que ni siquiera lo había visto que se quedo sorprendido porque había oído que un edificio pero al voltear se quedaria congelado ya que derribo muchos edificios dejando un camino de destrucción hasta convertirse en cenizas. A Bakugou le impactó y tomé solo un golpe, cuando nada recibió un golpe ligero en la panza perdiendo la conciencia.

Anke atraparía a Bakugou una mano en su pecho y lo acostaría en el suelo y se iría con Izuku y Uraraka llegando a una explosión de velocidad en una cámara lenta y veria que Izuku había atrapado a Lida con ayuda de Uraraka con la cinta especial que le antes de la prueba, quedé sorprendido y miré y sintieron la devastación que provocó su amigo, finalmente, entre los tres tocaron la bomba, la declaración de los ganadores de este encuentro.

EN LA SALA

Todos ya estaban en la pantalla grandes hazañas como: Anke Soporto Los ataques explosivos de Bakugou y Su ataque Final y Ha salido Como si nada. Se conocía la potencia de Bakugou y el otro ancho. ya que con Anke derivo Varios edificios de tan solo un golpe donde Mina y Momo estaban felices que Anke pasaran la prueba y por una extraña razón también las otras compañeras de su grupo.

Y todos lo compararía hacia un vigilante que ha aparecido en estos 4 años, deteniendo a criminales y villanos que tenía una singularidad que se transforma en monstruos muy fuerte, dándonos demasiados problemas, a los héroes, que también ocupaba la ayuda de los padres de Anke y Yuri y de All Might para vencerlo. Donde este héroe era muy joven que cuando aparecía los que lo veían decía que lo vencía de un solo golpe y que cuando aparecía la policía, héroes profesionales, no lo podía atrapar ya que Se iba a una rapidísima velocidad.

Sin embargo, con los grupos de fans que admiraba al héroe misterioso. Donde está el grupo de 1 A que la mayoría de la clase se acuerda de haberlo visto cuando aparecía en un villano vendiéndolo de un golpe y un par de veces que le salvó de un criminal, todos se preguntaron si el había hecho el trabajo de un héroe callejero pero no estaba seguro de 100%.

De todos los sorprendidos seria All Might que estaba más impactado y que cuando el examen de ingreso se preocupó ya que no tenia su poder no como igual manera con sus compañeros pero su amiga. su corazón le preocupaba en su estado mental de Anke y que miraba Hacia la nada a veces pero solo le comento eso ya que tanto All Might y Sakura era muy buenos amigos como hermanos. Pero algo no podría olvidar lo que sucedió que todavía que se arrepentía de no haber estado ahí para evitarlo.

FLASBACK 8 AÑOS ATRÁS

Después de que Anke fuera retirado del cuarto de su madre y ahora estaba en la sala de espera con su hermana Yuri mientras que el trataba de no llorar de frente a su hermana ya que la estaba mirando, que ella a ver que su hermano estaba sufriendo intentaba salir de su carriola y darle un abrazo para que no estuviera triste, por segunda vez se activaría su quirk que comenzó a levitar pero no tanto ya que su cuerpo fue cubierto de una aura verde solo que esta parpadeaba seguidamente. Donde se sentó en su entrepierna dándole un abrazo fuerte con sus pequeños bracitos hundiendo su cara en su estómago, Anke reaccionaria cargándola y dándole un beso en la frente que eso provoco una risa en Yuri.

-Por lo menos intenta ayudarme, gracias Yuri lo necesitaba.-Dijo Anke con una cálida sonrisa y un poco mejor.-He-he-hermano-Dijo Yuri-¡W-wow! ¿Yuri escuche bien? Acabas de decir tu primera palabra, eso es ¡increíble! -Decía Anke levantándose y dando vueltas mientras Yuri reía y movía sus extremidades porque estaba feliz.

Desde que nací Yuri, Anke y ella eran muy apegados, ya que sus padres, iban, hacen sus actividades de héroes. a Yuri ya que con Anke pasaba más tiempo, uno de esos días Anke se llevaría la sorpresa de su vida.

Apenas había pasado unos días desde que Yuri nació una tarde en la sala de estar, estuvo jugando con unos bloques de construcción con Anke mientras que su madre estaba preparando la cena y su padre fue llamado para una investigación de héroe.

-Anke ocupo un poco de tu ayuda por favor-Se oyó la voz de Sakura.

-Ahí voy mama, Yuri voy a ir a ayudar a mama, ahorita vengo.-Decía Anke levantándose y yéndose.

Yuri a ver eso dejo de jugar y trato de llegar rápido con su hermano para que no se fuera, Anke estaba a punto de llegar a la cocina cuando nada se redujo y se fijó en un aura verde que estaba rodeando y que Su pie de la pierna izquierda le sujetaba una gran cantidad de diamantes.

Esto le sorprendió mucho y le dio un giro a la vista con Yuri y tenía la misma aura verde que parpadeaba hasta que finalmente se apagó. Anke todavía fue impactado ya que esta era el segundo caso que ha sido activado desde bebe ya que la mayoría de los niños lo obtiene a los 4 años.

Entonces, llamo a su madre y ella vino, y un poco preocupada -¿Q-que paso alguien se lastimo?! - dijo Sakura preocupada. -Mama te tengo una sorpresa y es que Yuri acaba de despertar sus poderes.-Dijo Anke con sorpresa.

Sakura se sorprendió mucho, y Yuri, había tenido muchos poderes en la misma edad, y se emocionó, mucho, y se dio cuenta de un abrazo y un juntando su cachete en la cara de Yuri. Después de sacar a Anke de diamante llegar a Gerardo de su trabajo algo podría ser todo lo que contaría acerca de poder de Yuri y él también se sorprendió y se celebró con la cena que luego iría con el médico una pregunta de qué es la activación de sus poderes donde platicaba de cualquier tema como una familia feliz.

EN EL HOSPITAL

Despues de recordar ese acontecimiento en el mismo pasillo se ve que estaba su padre platicando con sus familiares que a de vivir la mayoría de sus parientes en los estados unidos se comunicaban por celular o a veces se iba de visitan con ellos, encuentra en la misma situación que varios padrinos de Anke y Yuri acerca de la situación de sakura.

Anote al pensar en el estado de su madre tenía ganas de llorar o de poder de hacer algo porque honestamente se considera inútil, Yuri lo abrazaba para poder consolado.

Cuando vio que alguien se acercaba que era uno de sus padrinos que lo admira desde pequeño era All Might que se acercaba para hablar con él.

-Hola joven Anke y a ti pequeña Yuri-Haciéndolo costilla mientras que se reía.- ¿Cómo ha estado? -Pregunto su padrino seriamente.

-Pues no muy bien, ya que mi padre te ha informado acerca de la situación de mi madre.-Dijo Anke melancólico y serio.

-Si ya me entere, espero que se recupere muy pronto -estaría All Might pero vería que Anke estaba muy serio.-Anke esto no es tu culpa.-Dijo All Might.

-Pero es que me siento un poco inútil, ss-si tan solo hubiera tenido mi peculiaridad - comenzando a llorar-Y sabido sobre el incidente de mi mamá hubiera hecho algo.-decía Anke aguantando sus lágrimas.

-Anke, ¿si tuvieras tu singularidad podría ayudar a tu madre? -La verdad le dolía decirle eso mientras tocamos el hombro.-Creo que todos sabemos que no queramos que te pasara algo muy grave.-Dijo Al Might muy seriamente .

-EEs por eso que quiero ser muy listo y fuerte! -Exclamo Anke esto le tomo sorpresa a su padrino -Aunque no tenga un quirk, ¡Quiero volver lo suficientemente fuerte e inteligente, para vencer a los villanos y los monstruos con un solo golpe, ¡Ayude a las personas con mis creaciones que beneficiaran al mundo con todo eso con una gran sonrisa! -Exclamo Anke apretando su puño mientras sonreía.

-Porque actualmente los héroes no corren el riesgo de hacerse daño por el bien de los demás y solo buscan el crédito y la fama. Solo están ahí para honrar al público, para enmascarar sus propias inseguridades.-Explico Anke seriamente

Todos podrían no saber que decir porque su ahijado pensaba que los héroes y que pequeños admiran de igual manera a sus padres y los demás padrinos que son héroes que incluso Anke tiene un cartel y las figuras de juguete de todo ellos.

-Porque si todos los héroes no pueden, ¿Quién va a tomar la posición en contra de ellos? -Continuo Anke.

-Anke déjame que te explique ... -Trato de hablar All Might.

-Si la próxima generación de héroes no puede resistir a los villanos, ¿Quién lo hará? -Dijo Anke con un poco de tranquilidad.

All Might podría estar sorprendido y nunca había escuchado esas palabras de su vida, que al tener esa edad y la esa cara adorable, mostraba ser mas sabio.

Ante esto, sonríe yvio que Anke tenía un buen corazón y un gran deseo de justicia, pensó que tal vez ya había encontrado su siguiente sucesor.

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Suspiro Anke al recordar esos viejos recuerdos y andar caminando hacia los pasillos del hospital de la escuela y que Bakugou tiene un gran varias heridas internas donde todos los amigos y compañeros se felicitan especialmente Uraraka, Momo y Mina. pero tuvieron que contenerse y noto después que su padrino Todo podría estar disparado a una gran velocidad ya que estaba en un punto para acabar en el tiempo en su forma de héroe, fue así como estaba su amigo.

Llegó a los cuartos donde estaba su amigo aunque en el fondo estaba algo nervioso y preocupado. Entro y ahí estaba acostado en la cama mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

-Hola amigo ¿cómo estás? -Pregunto Anke mientras sonreía.

-¡QUE HACES AQUÍ IMBECIL! -Grito Bakugou muy molesto.

-Pues vine a ver si estabas bien y que este cómodo.-Dijo Anke tranquilamente.

-Yo no me ocupo que te preocupes por mi o que me venes a burlarte que me hayas derrotarlo.-Dijo Bakugouo.

-No, solo que en la batalla tu mejor esfuerzo y creo que puedes volver más fuerte.-Dijo Anke

-Claro que si idiota, no te crees que me has vencido, ni mucho menos, más fuerte que yo, entrenare mucho para ¡Derrotarte! -Grito Bakugou en la última parte.

-Pues estaré esperando ese día amigo-dije caminando hacia la puerta cuando se detiene apenas poner la mano en la perilla- Gracias de verdad.- esto dejo confundido- tratabas de protegerme de los verdaderos abusadores AUNQUE ESO significara que te odiaras CUANDO lastimaba a Midoriya y algunos niños Pero creo que no era tu culpa, tratabas de Hacer Creer a Tus amigos hace que tu podía lastimar a quien quisiera por tu capricho y solo por eso te digo gracias por ser mi primer amigo.-Decía Anke yéndose del cuarto

Pasaron lgunos de los momentos en el que Bakugou comenzó a llorar.- Tu lo sabias todo este tiempo lo siento mucho no te quería lastimar desde que nuestras madres nos juntaran desde pequeños lo siento de verdad.-Continuo llorando mientras reflexionaba por un rato por sus acciones.

Fin de cap.

Aquí haremos algunas declaraciones de nuestros personajes.

De la fuerza y la inteligencia de Anke sería más fuerte y listo que Saitama y de hipotéticamente si fuera listo.

En esta historia tomare a hipotético Saitama que puede destruir un universo a su 100% ya que aunque ese rumor no sea verdad o verídica lo tomare de cuenta. Donde Anke Entrena más que la cantidad que hizo Saitama Porque para hacer más rápido El efecto de su fuerza e inteligencia Donde el resultado fue que se hizo superior a Saitama

Y a All Might va a ser más fuerte que en la historia original, llegando a un nivel de escalada multi-ciudad al 100% que en la original llego a nivel ciudad al su 100%.

¿Y ustedes qué mujeres me recomendaran para formar un harem aparte de los que están en la historia?

Gracias por leer este capítulo y dejar sus comentarios.


	6. Chapter 6 El ataque de la liga

Capítulo 6: El ataque de la liga de los villanos, ¡¿Qué NO TIENES UN QUIRK?!

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que Anke había ingresado a la U.A.

Anke después de dejar a Yuri, iba caminando a la escuela cuando vio a un grupo de personas frente a la entrada de la escuela y curioso se acerca y era un grupo de las noticias. Cuando una señora se le acerca-¡Oye tú!-Le hablo, apuntándolo con un micrófono-¿Qué opinas las clases de All Might como maestro?-Pregunto la señora.

-Bueno, yo creo te son muy entretenidas ya que en cada clase te pone grandes retos que requiere mucho esfuerzo para que te supere a ti mismo, eso es todo.-Dijo Anke ya yéndose.

-Espera te quiero preguntar algunas cosas-Dijo la reportera algo desesperada pero ya se había ido.

EN EL SALON

-Buen trabajo en el combate de entrenamiento de ayer, vi el video y los resultados. Bakugou eres talentoso, asi que no actúes como un niño.-Dijo Arizawa serio.

-Lo sé – le respondió algo enojado.

-Midoriya-Haciendo que el mencionado se estremezca-te rompiste varios dedos de nuevo, ¿eh? , no puedes seguir diciendo que no puedes hacer nada porque no puedes controlar tu particularidad, no me gusta decir lo mismo una y otra vez, mientras no puedas controlar el asunto, hay mucho que debes hacer-Termino su sermón que este Izuku se pusiera pensativo ya que se lo había roto con la pelea de Lida.

-Y por último Anke-Poniéndose algo nervioso-Honestamente me sorprendiste ya que tu gran fuerza destruyo muchos edificios hasta convertirlos en cenizas, aunque evitaste que Bakugou fuera afectado sin embargo en una situación real hubiera lastimados a demasiados civiles y entonces debería controlar tu fuerza ya que tu alrededor podría destruirse.-Termino de hablar Arizawa seriamente pero en el fondo no se esperaba la gran fuerza de Anke que en todos sus años como maestro no había visto un estudiante con ese poder excepto de All Might.

-Lamento decirlo tarde pero hoy, ustedes…-Dejando un suspenso que casi dejo a todos con miedo.-Decidirán al presidente de la clase.-Dijo Arizawa.

-¡Es una actividad normal de escuela!-Gritaron todos con mucho alivio.

Todo el grupo o casi todo se elegía para ser presidente de la clase excepto Anke ya que él pensaba que no estaba hecho para ser líder.

-¡Silencio, por favor!-Alguien interrumpe a todos

Era lida donde explico la importancia de la verdadera responsabilidad de ser presidente de la clase.

-¿Por qué sugiere eso?-Pregunto Kaminari

-No nos conocemos tanto todavía, ¿Cómo podemos confiar o algo así?-Pregunto Tsuyu.

-Si ese es el caso, y todos vota por sí mismo…-Dijo Kirishima.

-¿No crees que por eso precisamente quien reciba múltiples votos, puede ser considerado la persona adecuada?-

-¿Qué piensas, sensei?-Pregunto Lida pero el profesor le dijo que no le importaba y que lo decidiera rápido.

RESULTADOS DE LAS ELECCIONES

Donde en el pizarrón estaban los votos para ser presidente donde Momo obtuvo 3 votos mientras con Anke obtuvo…. Casi todos los votos del salón por la pelea que obtuvo con Bakugou.

Anke estaba atónito porque todos lo escogieron-No puede ser porque a mí-Dijo Anke con la cara pálida.

Cuando alguien se levanta y grita -¡¿Por qué Anke?! , ¡¿Por qué lo escogieron?! –Grito Bakugou muy enojado.

-Bueno, fue por la humillación que te dio el.-Dijo Sero

Bakugou no quería admitir la verdad y es que su amigo de la infancia se había vuelto muy fuerte y se sentía que lo había superarlo por mucho.

Donde Lida estaba enojado y decepcionado lamentándose, Anke a ver esto sitio lastima por su amigo.

-Entonces, el presidente de la clase es Kamisama Anke.-Donde Anke estaría un poco nervioso.-Y la vicepresidenta será Yaoyorozu.-Momo vio que Anke no le gustaba mucho ser el presidente.

-B-bueno y-ya que.- Dijo Anke algo desanimado.

-Que frustrante.-Dijo Momo compartiendo su misma opinión acerca de la situación.

-Pues para mí no está nada mal.-Dijo Tsuyu.

-Después de todo, Anke se veía un poquito animado.-Dijo Kirishima pero sabía que su amigo no le gustaba para nada la idea.

-Y Yaoyorozu fue genial cuando hablábamos de los resultados de las batallas.-Dijo otro compañero.

EN EL LUNCH RUSH

-¡Hay mucha gente hoy también!-Dijo Uraraka sorprendida.

-Es porque todos en el curso de héroes, curso de apoyo y curso de administración come en el mismo lugar.-Explico Lida.

Mientras que Uraraka, Izuku, Lida, Momo, Kirishima, Mina y Anke se había juntado para comer, cada quien comiendo su comida.

-Huh, aunque fui elegido como presidente de la clase, no sé si estoy calificado para ello.-Dijo Anke preocupado.

-Lo estas.-Dijo Uraraka

-Estarás bien-Dijo Lida

-Tú puedes hacerlo.-Dijo Izuku

-Creo que eres el más capaz-Dijo Momo

-Lo lograras.-Dijo Kirishima

-Si lo podrá lograrlo fácilmente-Dijo Mina.

Asi estaría hablando de cualquier tema hasta sacar la práctica de los héroes uno principalmente de la familia de Lida como su nombre de la empresa y seguidores, etc.

-Oye por ciento Anke no es que tus padres ¿son héroes famosos?-Pregunto Momo con algo de intriga ya que durante su niñez recordaba que Anke se lo había platicado y que quería ser como ellos.

-Ah, sí es cierto perdón, bueno ellos son dos héroes muy famosos ¿Tu conocen al Diamon y Psiqui Rex ( **Nota de autor: Lo siento mucho son nombres se me ocurrieron al momento de escribirlo.)** -Pregunto Anke

-¡Si, ellos son héroes de puesto númer que ellos trabajan como parejas donde ellos tiene unos increíbles dones, que incluso varios héroes que trabajaron al lado de la pareja confirmaron que su coordinación y buen manejo de sus quirk que le darle un poco de pelea al mismo All M ight!-Dijo Izuku muy emocionado.

-Es que ellos son mis padres.-Dejando a todos sorprendido ya que durante su convivencia con Anke este hablaba muy poco acerca de temas familiares.

Así platicaron por un rato cuando de la nada sonaron unas alarmas que sorprendió a nuestros personajes.

-Oye ¿Qué pasa?-Pregunto Lida-¿Qué es nivel tres?

-¡Significa que alguien entro a las tierras de la escuela-Respondió un chico al lado suyo-¡No es visto nada asi en estos tres años que he estado aquí! Deberías apresúrate también-Termino de hablar el chico comenzando a correr.

Todos comenzaron al correr hacia la puerta de salida pero era demasiado tarde, había muchísimos alumnos que llegaron que al juntarse se quedaron muy apretados siendo incapaces de moverte aunque se un poco.

Todos los compañeros de Anke estaría atrapados sin saber que hacer hasta que Lida se le ocurrio una idea y para eso ocupaba la ayuda de Uraraka pero Anke se adelantó utilizando sus habilidades mentales que había desarrollado gracia al entrenamiento de su mente.

Controlando las mentes de todos los alumnos de la escuela (excepto de su grupo) sorprendiendo mucho a sus amigos que de la nada todos se había parado.

Para luego Anke libera de su control dijo lo siguiente- ¡A ver todos cálmense es solo la prensa! No hay que preocupase, todo está bien ahora que opinan si vamos todos de manera tranquilamente.-Dijo Anke dando una gran sonrisa que eso calmo un poco a los estudiantes

Ya en el salón de aula A – bien Anke comienza y acuérdate de la practica.-Dijo Momo susurrándole las últimas palabras con una cálida sonrisa.

-Hay bueno, ahora decidamos los otros oficiales de la clase.-Dijo Tranquilamente pero en el fondo se estaba muriendo de los nervios.

Asi comenzaría el debate de los demás puestos del salón.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

En una calle de japon, estaba un trio de héroes lastimados entre unos de ellos era mt. Lady que enfrente de ellos había un villano que era muy alto como de 2.50 mt, musculoso, piel rosa, que le tapaba sus cejas por la masa muscular, vestia de unos pantalones verdes, con tenis de suela grande de color negro y blanco en el borde, unos brazaletes en las muñecas de las manos y una cadena que estaba en todo su abdomen.

-Escuchen héroes, no venga detrás de mí y si lo hace, matare esta familia rica-Dijo el villano poniendo su gran mano en la cabezas de la familia que era una madre y dos niños.

no sabía qué hacer estaba desesperada, hasta que de la nada algo negro paso al gran velocidad que se detuvo dándole un ligero golpe en la panza al villano que este no pudo reaccionar que fue lanzado hasta llegar a unas cuadras de la misma calle estando inconsciente por el impacto de ese golpe.

Donde ante de eso había agarrado a la familia poniéndolo al salvo del ataque, que todos al verlo resulto ser el héroe misterioso que lo había estado ayudando durante todos estos años que este se le acerco a la familia para asegurarse de que no le haya pasado algo.

-Oiga se ¿encuentra bien ciudadanos no le hizo algo malo ese villano?-Pregunto el héroe misterioso.

-No, no lo hizo nada, muchas gracias por tu ayuda.-Hablo la madre.

-Woooow, es el héroe misterioso lo quería conocer en persona, ¿Me podría darme un autógrafo?-Pregunto la niña de la madre.

-Me gustaría pero tengo que irme a hacer otros asuntos, pero te voy dar algo pero consérvala por mi.-Dijo El héroe misterioso sacando uno de sus bolsillos una moneda que era de color azul celeste que brillaba y que tenía la forma de un dragón con alas emplumadas.

-Oh, que hermoso.-Dijo la niña que quedo maravillada que lo recibió y al contacto de la niña la imagen rugió y comenzó al moverse alrededor de la moneda.-Esto es increíble.-

-Bueno adiós.- Dijo el héroe para acto seguido irse a una explosión de velocidad antes de que los héroes lo capturaran y que All Might también llegaran.

Al solo se le quedo mirando al héroe enmascarado ya que desde hace tiempo desde que comenzó al salir en las noticias, ella de una extraña manera le llamaba mucho la atención de aquel héroe será que muy pocas veces su traje se veía algo ajustado y se le veía su cuerpo bien tonificado. De todas maneras cuando tenía tiempo libre salía a las calles en busca de ese sujeto que sin importar como lo buscaba jamás lo encontraba o en muy pocas veces que lo lograba verlo este de alguna manera la detectaba y se iba a gran velocidad. Pero eso no lo impedía seguir buscando a ese héroe y atraparlo algún día para agradecerle por haberla salvado de aquel situación que se sentía extraña porque era algo fuera de su personalidad.

El héroe enmascarado seguía corriendo mientras que en camino se hacía cargo de algunos criminales hasta llegar a un destino y era al su escuela U.A

EN LA ESCUELA

-Para la clase de hoy-Dijo Aizawa-será una clase con tres instructores, All Might y yo y una persona más.-

Dejando a todos con intriga.-Acaso ¿será algo especial?-Pregunto Izuku.

-¡Disculpe! ¿Qué haremos?-Hablo Sero.

Aizawa mostro una tarjeta con letras grandes color azul que decía RESCUE-Desastres, catástrofes y todo eso. Es entrenamiento de rescate-Dijo Aizawa.

-Rescate…parece que habrá mucho trabajo.-Dijo Kaminari

-¿Verdad?-Pregunto Mina emocionada.

-¡Idiota, es el deber de un héroe! ¡Mis brazos ya están listos!-Dijo Kirishima muy emocionado.

-Nadie puede derrotarme en el agua, Ribbit-Dijo Asui

-Esto podría ser algo interesante.-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa seria

-Aun no término-Dijo Aizawa algo irritado.-Puede decidir si usar su traje o no esta vez.-Apretando un botón apareciendo en la pared sus trajes de héroes.-Porque probablemente sus trajes limiten sus habilidades y el entrenamiento será fuera del campus, así que iremos en bus, es todo prepárense-Termino de explicar

Y todos se levantaron yendo por sus trajes, ya afuera de la escuela Anke estaría hablando con Momo, Mina, Uraraka y Kirishima y que Anke se dieran cuenta ellas se miraban con algo de celos mientras le salía rayos en los ojos algo que le asustaba a Kirishima.

Cuando Anke ve a Izuku se le acerca, de igual manera los demás- Oye Izuku, estas utilizando el traje de educación física y ¿Tu traje? Déjame adivinar fue destruido o tenía algo malo.-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa.

-La verdad lo envié para hacer mejoras en mi traje para que no se rompa fácilmente.-Dijo Izuku rascándose la cabeza con algo de pena.

-Bueno espero que te ayuden de mejor manera con tu quirk-Dijo Anke mientras sacaba un silbato que lo hizo sonar para que todos lo escucharan.-A ver chicos reúnanse y formen dos filas para que todos subamos de manera ordenada y si lo hacen más rápido mejor.-

-(Wow, Anke es un poco apresurado)-Pensó Uraraka a ver a su interés amoroso.

Ya dentro del autobús cada quien se sentó donde quería.- Bueno había pensado otra manera de sentarse pero así está bien-Dijo Anke acomodándose mejor en su asiento donde se sento entre Kirishima y Asui.

-Bueno no sé qué pensante pero conociéndote no iba a tener un poco de sentido.-Dijo Mina con una media sonrisa.

-Yo digo lo que se me viene a la mente, Midoriya-chan…-Dijo Asui

-Ah,¿Si, Asui-san?-Pregunto Izuku nervioso

-Llámame Tsuyu-chan-

-S-si-

-Tu particularidad es como la de All Might-

-¡¿Eh?! ¿E-E-En serio crees eso? Esto…yo…-Dijo Izuku muy nervioso

-Espera, Tsuyu-chan, All Might no se lastima cuando lo usa, solo se parece.-Dijo Kirishima.

-Eso tiene razón pero por ejemplo Kamisama-san-Mirando hacia Anke-él también tiene una particular se parace a de Izuku solo que él lo supero por mucho.-Dijo Asui.

-Ella tiene razón, nunca en mi vida había visto a alguien mostrar esas habilidades tan monstruosas apuesto que tu quirk debe ser poderoso.-Dijo Kaminari con intriga.

-Pero Anke tu nunca nos ha hablado de tu quirk-Dijo Mina ya que durante la secundaria tanto a ella como a Kirishima nunca le exlico muy bien su poder.

-Al ver como se lo puedo decir de una manera que no se sorprenda tanto-Dijo Anke de manera pensativo llamando la atención a todos ya que todos tenia curiosidad ya que él tenía un quirk muy poderoso.

-Es que yo realmente no tengo un quirk-Dijo un poco nervioso.

Eso dejo a todos sorprendido más a sus amigos de la infancia ya que nadie lo podría creer que Anke no tenga una particularidad.

-¡¿P-P-Pero como que no tienes una particularidad?!-Pregunto Momo

-Es que yo había nacido sin uno si que lo cultive a través de estrictos entrenamiento que me propuse para ser más fuerte cada día.-Dijo Anke serio.

Todos tenías más preguntas ¿Cómo que entrenamiento? ¿Acaso un entrenamiento te podría aumentar tu poder hasta llegar a ese nivel de Anke? Asi y otras preguntas se le formaba las mentes de sus compañeros hasta que el autobús llego a su destino y Anke fue el primero en bajar.

-(Luego tengo que hablar con él)-Pensaron Todos sus amigos de la infancia.

-Todo ustedes, he estado esperando por ustedes-Dijo una persona con un traje espacial con varias partes divididas infladas de color blanco, un casco negro con marcas blancas con forma irregular (que parecen representar sus ojos) situado por encima de un cuello metálico con dos tornillos por la parte delantera, un par de guantes del mismo color que su traje con detalles lineales negros y piezas metálicas por las puntas de sus dedos con forma de dedales que se pueden abrir y cerrar, lo cual le permite usar más libremente su quirk. Por la parte inferior de su traje tiene pantalones del mismo color y apariencia que su traje, tiene bordes metálicos redondeados por las botas y rodilleras hexagonales infladas.

También usa botas grandes de color amarillo mostaza con correas por la parte superior, detalles lineales por los lados y cordones negros entrelazados con la suela blanca.

Donde casi todos se quedaron muy sorprendido ya que se trataba de héroe espacial, Trece.

-¡El caballeroso héroe que ha rescatado toneladas de personas de desastres!-Exclamo Izuku muy emocionado.

-¡Oh, amo a Trece!- También exclamo Uraraka.

-Vayamos a dentro de una vez-Dijo Trece.

Luego al entrar al lugar todos se quedaron asombrado ya que era como un estadio gigante que tenía diferentes escenarios entre las cuales están uno de agua, otro de edificios que están en llamas, otro de edificios derivados, de montañas y de clima frio.

-¡Increíble, se ve como estudios universal Japón!-Exclamo un estudiante.

-Es una tierra de entrenamiento hecha con diferentes tipos de accidentes y desastres.-Dijo Trece.

-¡Es llamdo "El lugar de simulación imprevisto" resumiendo "LSJ"!-Exclamo Trece.

-(Realmente es LSJ)-Pensaron toda las clase 1 A

-(En mi opinión parece algo estúpido)-Pensó Anke el modo de cómo lo abreviaron.

-Trece, ¿Dónde está All Might?-Pregunto Aizawa.-Se supone que se encontrara aquí con nosotros.-Comento.

-Sobre eso…-Decia Trece-Parece que hizo mucho trabajo de héroe en su camino al trabajo y se quedó sin tiempo así que está descansando-Termino de explicar Trece que esa conversación lo escucho perfectamente Anke gracia a su oído muy desarrollado que gracias a su entrenamiento pudo desarrollar sus sentidos a un nivel mucho más allá de que de un humano promedio.

-Es el peso de la irracionalidad, (bueno, tomaremos precauciones…)-Pensó Aizawa-No se puede hacer nada. ¿Empezamos?-Comento.

-Veamos…Antes de empezar, déjeme decir una…esto…o dos…o tres…o cuatro…cinco…seis…siete…-Decía Trece indeciso.

-(Oh, cuando no sabe que decir luego de tu presentación y está incrementándose aun)-Pensó Anke con una gota de sudor en su nuca.

Trece daría la misma gran motivación acerca de los héroes y los quirk de las personas que eso le gusto a todos los alumnos de 1 A que todos se emocionaría.

-(Vaya que sabias palabras, esas palabras tanto de mis padres y tíos y tías que me motivaron a entrenar tanto que llegue a este nivel que estoy ahora y pienso no defraudado)-Pensó Anke con una sonrisa.

-Bien entonces, primero...-Decía Aizawa cuando de la nada todas las luces comenzaron a apagarse y frente a una fuente comenzó aparecer un portal morado que de allí salía una persona delgada, con pelo azul fuerte, varios manos en su cara, piel pálida, tenis rojos y un traje ajustado que dejo algo asustado a Aizawa.- ¡Reúnanse y no se muevan! ¡Trece, protege a los estudiante!-Dijo Aizawa preocupado.

Cuando de ese mismo hoyo salieron varios villanos-¿Es como el examen de ingreso, donde la lección ya había empezado?-Pregunto Kirishima

-Claro que no Kirishima te equivocas, esos son villanos.-Dijo Anke serio viendo la situación.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por lo que dijo Anke –Trece y Eraser head, ¿eh? La información de profesores que recibimos el otro día, dice que All Might este aquí.-Decía una nube morada que fue tomando forma hasta mostrar una especie de rostro con dos ojos brillantes de color amarillo.

-El traspaso del otro día fue trabajo de estas basuras después de todo ¿no?-Dijo Aizawa serio.

-¿Dónde?-Decía una voz tenebrosa-Y nosotros que vinimos con esa multitud…All Might…el símbolo de la paz, no puedo creer que no esté aquí-Mientras movía sus manos hacia arriba acompañado de una criatura cabeza de pájaro que le veía su cerebro.- ¿Me pregunto si vendrá si matamos algunos de estos niños?-Se preguntó así mismo.

-¡No puede ser, no hay forma de que entrara a la academia de héroes!-Exclamo Kirishima.

-Sensei. ¿Qué paso con los sensores de anti-traspasadores?-Pregunto Momo a Trece.

-Los tenemos por supuesto-Le respondió- pero…-Decía hasta que alguien interrumpió.

-¿Solo aparecieron aquí? ¿O alrededor de la toda la escuela?, sea cual sea, los sensores no están respondiendo, lo que significa que alguien tiene una particularidad que le permite hacer eso.-Explico-Una área solitaria separada del campus principal, durante el tiempo que se supone que haya una clase aquí.-Dijo Todoroki.

-Pero ellos pueden ser idiotas, pero no tontos, esta clase sorpresa fue planeada cuidadosamente por alguien con un objetivo en mente.-Dijo Anke terminando la explicación de Todoroki.

-Trece, comienza con la evacuación, intenta llamar a la policía, estos villanos incluso hicieron algo contra los sensores. Es posible que alguien tenga poderes de tipo de ondas de radio interfiriendo-Dijo Aizawa

Cuando Anke leyó la mente de su tío supo lo que iba a decir.-Kaminari. Intenta contactar a la escuela con tu particularidad.-Dijo Anke serio.

-Entendido-Respondió

Aizawa estaba a punto de irse para enfrentase a los villanos, Anke le quería decir que no fuera que podría ser peligroso pero a ver sus peleas en sus tiempos libres y ver sus recuerdos se tranquilizó y solo le dijo.-Sensei ten mucho cuidado-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa.

Aizawa volteo a verlo y solo le dio una ligera sonrisa que desapareció rápido que sin nadie se dieran cuenta.-Descuida, no puedes ser un héroe con un solo truco, te lo encargo Trece.-Dijo Aizawa a lo que Trece asintió que acto seguido salto yendo directo a los villanos.

-Escuadrón de disparo, andado-Dijo unos de los villanos que tenía en sus dedos unos orificios de metal-¿No decía la información que solo estaría Trece y All Might?-Dijo una mujer de cabello largo de gris o metal.

-¡No lo sé! ¡Pero si piensa que puede venir atacarnos de frente el solo!-Dijo un sujeto grande y robusto de alrededor de 2 metros con una licra verde y una máscara parecida a un puerco.

-¡Es un gran idiota!-Exclamaron los tres al mismo tiempo a punto de atacarlo.

Pero Aizawa activaría su quirk que hacerlo desactivaría los poderes de los villanos dejándolo indefensos y muy confundidos, que sin perder tiempo Aizawa lanzaría sus vendas levantándolo al aire y con un solo movimiento darle un golpe en la cabezas de los villanos dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Idiotas, él es Erase Head! ¡Él puede borrar particularidades solo viéndolas!-Exclamo un villano cualquiera revelando la identidad de héroe.

Donde el comenzaría a pelear contra todos los demás villanos cercanos que conforme pasaba el tiempo Aizawa tenía la ventaja por su gran agilidad, fuerza y reflejos donde de momento se estaba encargándose de todos ellos.

Anke se quedaría un poco sorprendido por la forma de pelear de su profesor que aunque lo haya visto en sus tiempos libres como héroe todavía se quedaba impactado.

-¡Anke-san, no hay tiempo para ver la pelea!-Exclamo Lida a su amigo.

-Ok ahí voy-Dijo Anke que él se podría encargase de toda la situación el solo pero al ver la situación, estaría bien de momento.

Todos estarían yendo a la salida hasta que algo morado apareció en el suelo bloqueándolo la única salida.-No lo dejare, es un placer, somos la liga de los villanos. Puede ser presuntuoso de nuestra parte, pero nosotros nos auto-invitamos a la casa de los héroes, la Preparatoria U.A para hacer que All Might el símbolo de la paz, tenga su último respiro.-Se presentó e explico el villano morado. Dejando a casi a todos asustados-Creo que All Might debería estar aquí. ¿Hubo algún tipo de cambio? Bueno, este o no aquí esta es la parte que jugare.-Decía lo último para a hacer algo pero fue interrumpido por un ataque repentino de Bakugou y Kirishima que ambos lanzaron su técnica más fuerte.

-¿No considérate que primero debes derrotarnos?-Pregunto Kirishima de manera burlona.

Pero se llevaría la sorpresa de que…-Oh cielos, eso fue peligroso es cierto. Aunque sea estudiantes, son excelentes huevos de oro.-Dijo el villano recuperándose del ataque saliendo sin un rasguño.

¡No! ¡Muévanse, ambos!-Exclamo Trece al punto de atacar. Pero el villano reacciono más rápido.- ¡Mi trabajo es dispersarlos y tortúralos hasta la muerte-Decia al villano morado envolviéndolo a todos en una niebla morada.

Todos serian transportados a diferentes lugares del estadio donde nuestro protagonista caería en la zona de barco hundido, que al caer en el lago vio a lo lejos que venía hacia él un villano parecido a un pez.

-¡No tengo nada contra ti, pero adiós-Grito el villano pez a punto de atacarlo.

Pero Anke tranquilamente se preparaba para lanzar un golpe que sería interrumpida porque Asui también fue enviada a esa zona y le dio una increíble patada al villano dejándolo inconsciente.-Kamisama-san, ribbit.-Dijo Asui sacando su lengua envolviendo a Anke y yendo directamente hacia el bote que durante el camino logro salvar a Mineta.

Donde al llegar al a su destino Asui se sorprendió mucho ya que al levantar a Anke le costó muchísimo esfuerzo para ponerlo en el bote que ella termino muy cansada y se preguntaba que como podría estar tan pesado, ¿será que lo obtuvo con su extraño entrenamiento?- Se preguntaba Asui hasta que Mineta comenzaba a despertarse y decir lo siguiente-Para un sapo tus pechos…son muy grandes.-Mineta le acaricio y eso sonrojo un poco a Asui y arrojaría al barco golpeándolo en la espalda por la caída.

Luego de que Asui treparía al barco- Muchas gracias y wow Asui esa patada fue increíble con un poco de entrenamiento podría mejorar mucho-Dijo Anke alagando de su habilidad donde Asui por una extraña razón se sonrojaría un poco-S-solo llámame Tsuyu-chan-Dijo Asui.

-Ok está bien, pero la situación no es para nada bueno, más lo que dijeron los villanos antes…-Decía Anke recordaron las palabras del villano.-Ellos obviamente sabia el programa de U.A, muy probamente lo haya planeado de un día para otro y el momento adecuado para obtener información de la escuela fue en el intermedio de los reporteros.-Explico Anke seriamente.

-Pero…pero ¡No es como si pueda matar a All Might! ¡Una vez que All Might venga, el derrotara a esos tipos!-Exclamo Mineta muy confiado de su héroe.

-Mineta-cha-Hablo Tsuyu.

-Eh-

-¿No crees que se esfuerzan tanto porque tiene alguna forma de matarlo? Sabes, ese tipo fuerte dijo que nos torturaría hasta la muerte, me pregunto si seremos capaces de aguantar hasta que All Might llegue…incluso si All Might viene, me pregunto si podremos lograrlo de una pieza-Explico de manera honesta Tsuyu.

Un ya Mineta muy asustado y nervioso-K-kamisama-san, que demonios le pasa.-Dijo Mineta muy nervioso.

-Ya tranquilo Mineta saldremos de esta bien y para que no te asuste más una vez en mi entrenamiento destruir varias montañas hasta convertirlos en polvo-Dijo Anke de manera tranquila.

Eso dejo a Mineta y Asui sorprendido pero no pudieron decir algo más porque varios villanos acuáticos comenzaron a rodear al barco. Donde Anke a pensar de ya saber los quirk de todos sus compañeros y del mundo de todos modos le pido que le practicara acerca de sus habilidades y luego ideo un plan muy sencillo.-Asui agarra a Mineta y al momento que de la señal tu salta y tu Mineta comienza a lanzar bolas a lo loco.-Explico Anke acerca de su plan que ellos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Luego Anke calcularía de manera rápida la mejor zona de impacto que sea la más efectiva y menos desastroso que se tardó menos de un instante que salto y utilizando una pequeñita parte de su poder golpeo el lago que provoco un remolino gigantesco que absorbía a todos que solo salto con todas sus fuerzas mientras Mineta enojado y fastidiado comenzó a lanzar bolitas a todas partes del lago dejándolo atrapados a los villanos por la pegajosidad de su poder.

Todos estarían caminando hacia donde estaba Aizawa pelando con los villanos para evitar el peligro de los villanos y encontrarse con los demás asi cuando llegaron a ver la situación de su maestro se quedaron sorprendido ya que él estaba siendo sujetado la cabeza por el noumu que lo tenía en el suelo golpeándolo varias veces en el suelo dejándolo gravemente herido.

Eso lo hizo enojar a Anke ya que no le gustaba ver a sus seres queridos siendo lastimados así comenzaría a salir del lago para ir donde estaba el noumu pero alguien le detuvo sujetando su capa.

-¡Kamisama-san ¿Qué hace? Piensa en ir a pelear contra ese villano y ¿qué paso con el plan?!- Pregunto Asui preocupada por la situación.

-¡Si está loco no viste lo que ese monstruo puede hacer!-Exclamo Mineta.

Anke no le voltearía a ver pero dijo lo siguiente-Descuide chicos yo me hare cargo ahora ustedes vallase y reúnanse con los demás que esta creatura no se ven tan fuerte.-Dijo Anke dando un pulgar hacia arriba y sus amigos iba a decir algo pero vieron que estaba yendo hacia los villanos.

Anke aumentaría su velocidad hasta el punto que salvo a su maestro que , nadie vio a qué hora lo había dejado a todos confundidos, el villano de muchas manos buscaría al responsable cuando vio que era un niño que había salvado a ese héroe.

-Hola tío, rápido comete esto para que te recupere.-Decía Anke entregándole una semilla de regeneración.

-¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Aizawa

-Luego te lo explico pero comételo.-Donde Aizawa con algo de duda se lo comió y después comenzó a sentir que como su cuerpo comenzaba a sanarse de manera rápida que lo dejo muy sorprendido.

-Gracias Anke, ahora vete con los demás me hare cargo hasta que All Might llegue tu ve y protégelos de los demás villanos-Decia Aizawa yendo con el noumu era muy probable que no le pueda ganar pero haría el tiempo suficiente.

-No puedo hacerlo tío porque siendo sincero no creo que pueda ganar contra esa cosa.-Dijo Anke seriamente- Tu vete yo derrotare a ese monstruo.-Continuo hablando yendo con el villano final.

-No espera Anke sé que ahora te ha vuelto muy fuerte que antes pero no debe enfrentarte talvez le pueda dar bastante pelea pero no puede ganar.-Dijo Aizawa seriamente.

-Tio mejor ayudas a los demás a llegar a la salida de manera segura.-Dijo Anke.

-A ver villanos será mejor que se rinda ya que no tendrá oportunidad conmigo-Dijo Anke tratando que entre en razón.

-¡Ja, ja, ja, ja enserio que crees que tu solo nos podrá vencernos a los dos mocoso!-Dijo el villano de múltiples manos riéndose.

-Claro que si porque eso lo que hace un héroe-Dijo Anke mirando de manera desafiante.

-Bueno si lo que quiere es morir está bien, ¡Noumu acaba con este niño!-Grito el villano llamando al mencionado.

Que este se puso a caminar hasta ponerse de frente de Anke que este levanto su brazo izquierdo dispuesto al darle un golpe- Hmph-Dijo Anke que dio un golpe rápido en el abdomen de la creatura que lo mando a la zona de montañas que todos estaba impactado ya que eso lo provoco su compañero y este solo fue a gran velocidad hacia el enemigo.

En la zona de montaña donde un villano tenia capturado a Kaminari que este como estaba "distraído" aprovecho esto y le dijo a Momo y a Jirou que no intentara nada porque si no saldría lastímalo pero nadie se dio cuenta que algo venía a gran velocidad que se estrelló en la tierra que por el impacto que fue muy grande salió volado el villano. Que resultó ser el Noumu que estaba algo aturdido por el golpe de Anke que al levantase tenía un gran hoyo en el tórax que comenzó a regenerase.

Anke llegaría en un segundo después del impacto de Noumu y este vio que estaba su amiga de la infancia y a su compañera-Hey Momo ¿está bien?-Pregunto Anke

Momo sonreía y asistiendo la cabeza-Vallase de aquí y reúnanse con los demás yo me ocupare de la situación-Dijo Anke

-¡Anke cuidado!-Grito Momo a ver la creatura acercándose a Anke a mucha velocidad.

Para las compañeras de Anke ellas veía la situación a una velocidad que no podía ver casi nada pero para nuestro protagonista veía todo en cámara lenta asi que esquivo el golpe de enemigo y salto ligeramente para darle un golpe en la cabeza que otra vez volvió a mandarlo a volar que este lo siguió.

Ya en el centro del estadio se estrelló el Noumu pero sin cabeza por el fuerte golpe de Anke que este llego tranquilamente a ver la situación y vio la creatura volverse a parase en 5 minutos que se regenero un poco lento, que el Noumu fue corriendo preparando un golpe con todo sus fuerzas y Anke simplemente movio su brazo hacia atrás para impulsase que hacer esa acción levanto un poco de polvo, cuando estaba a centímetros los dos dieron un choque de puños que creo una corriente de aire que casi se llevó a todas las personas que estaba allí y dejando un grandísimo cráter en el suelo.

Que Anke había salido ileso del ataque pero al Noumu se veía en un estado deplorable y era que había perdido la mitad del lado izquierdo de su cuerpo que solo se podía mantener con una pierna que trataba de regenerarse pero esta vez era a un ritmo mucho más lento, que Anke no perdió tiempo y fue a una explosión de velocidad que levanto un camino de polvo y al llegar le dio un golpe en la mandíbula de la creatura que lo levanto del suelo llegando al techo del lugar que luego iba cayendo que Anke salto para darle el último golpe ya que anteriormente calculo que el Noumu no iba a resistir otro golpe suyo-(Que decepción pensé que me iba a darme aunque sea un poco de pelea pero al parecer el resultado fue lo mismo que las demás peleas que obtuve durante mi años de entrenamiento físico ya que si peleabas con mi tío All Might él tendría que utilizar el 85% de su poder para derrotarte con facilidad mientras que yo solo estoy utilizando muchísimo menos de 1% de mi poder pero ya que)-Pensó Anke al darle el golpe final que mando al Noumu al estrellase en el suelo que creo un cráter de doble de grande que el anterior y una corriente de aire que destruyo todo el lugar.

Que todos estaba atónitos ya que Anke había derrotarlo al jefe final sin nada de esfuerzo y el villano de múltiples comenzó al rascase el cuello muy rápido-Tranquilo Shizaraki todavía no ha sido vencido tenemos el arma secreta por si ocurría una emergencia como esa-Decía el villano de humo morado revelando el nombre de otro villano mientras tenía un control que apretó un botón.

Al aterrizar vio que como todos los demás villanos se arrodillaba como señal de rendición pero del cráter salía el mismo Noumu con sus heridas sanadas pero se veía diferente que antes, ahora era el triple de grande, tenía 4 brazos con unas garras muy filosas, una cola puntiaguda y una cresta en la cabeza que este tenía los ojos rojos y rugía con todas sus fuerzas que hacía temblar todo el lugar, Anke se tapaba los oídos.

Todos los compañeros de Anke vieron la situación y se preocuparon mucho más sus amigos y su profesor.

-¡Maestro tiene que hacer algo Anke no podrá con ese monstruo!-Dijo Kirishima muy preocupado por su amigo que tenía a Trece a lado suyo inconsciente pero bien porque anteriormente había sido lastimado gravemente por el villano de portales pero gracias a la semilla que le había entregado a Aizawa estaba bien ahora.

Pero el profesor no sabría que hacer porque a ese nivel no podría ni siquiera tocarle solo la única solución era que All Might llegara pero tomaría demasiado tiempo estaba a punto de ir a su rescate pero paso algo que lo dejaría boquiabierto.

El Noumu fue corriendo que su velocidad fue tan grande que nadie vio a qué hora se movió que dio un arañazo a Anke pero este tranquilamente lo esquivo haciéndose a un lado que el ataque llego a destrozar a todo a su paso hasta incluso había roto parte de vidrio del lugar, el Noumu con su otro brazo hizo lo mismo y así comenzó a hacer un ataque consecutivo sin parar que Anke siguió esquivando los ataques sin ningún esfuerzo hasta que se comenzó a aburrirse-(Bueno es hora de ponerle fin a esta pelea)-Pensó Anke que preparo su puño derecho y aumento su velocidad para ir directamente hacia el Noumu- **Golpes normales consecutivos-** Dijo Anke que lanzo una descarga de golpes rápidos que a recibirlos el monstruo se volvió de un color rojo brillante e intenso que luego se hizo pedacitos que el aire del golpe llego al romper todo los vidrios del lugar, desapareciendo al Noumu en menos de un instante.

Shigaraki estaría muy molesto y sorprendido ya que un niño destruyo al Noumu que era capaz de darle pelea al All Might y hasta incluso superarlo pero antes de que pudiera hacer el villano lo envolvió y lo transporto al otro lugar escapando de la zona dejando a los demás villanos a su suerte que ellos se rindieron inmediatamente.

-(Solo los dejare escapar por esta vez pero seguirá causando problemas en el futuro luego me encargare de ustedes y aparte tengo un poco de apoyo)-Penso Anke a ver la situación de los villanon para luego enojarse un poco-(Demonios lo derrote muy fácilmente y estoy comenzando al pensar que no encontrare a un oponente que me haga utilizar aunque sea el 1% de mi poder)-

Ya después de la invasión llegaron todos los héroes de la escuela y la policía para llevarse a los villanos y los pocos restos del Noumu que todo estaba tranquilo.

EN LA SALIDA

Anke estaría esperando a sus amigos para irse juntos para luego separarse e ir por su hermana a su escuela cuando vio que venían todos sus compañeros de su grupo.

-Eh, ¿chicos por qué vinieron todos acaso paso algo?-Pregunto Anke pero ya sabía la respuesta del asunto pero se hizo el ignorante.

La primera en hablar fue Uraraka-Bueno Anke es que era para saber… si no podrías entrenar.-Dijo Uraraka algo nerviosa

-Anke tus habilidades son increíbles que incluso supera a todos los héroes profesionales y para hacer que no tiene un qurik me cuesta un poco creerlo-Dijo Izuku.

-Pero ya te conozco desde que íbamos a la secundaria que tu poder va más allá de cualquiera de nosotros y es por eso que queremos nos entrenes ya que tu entrénate tu poder hasta llegar ese nivel que nosotros queremos ser grandes héroes en el futuro, así que por favor se nuestro sensei.-Decía Momo agachándose ligeramente de igual manera con todos sus compañeros hasta incluso Todoroki y Bakugou aunque este enojado y maldiciendo en vos baja que esto causo risa a Anke.

Que este lo pensó por unos minutos, luego dijo los siguiente-Esta bien los entrenare-Dijo con una sonrisa que esto alegro a todos y a las chicas que estaba interesado por Anke y hasta incluso le pida que la entrene a solas.-Pero le una vez se lo voy diciendo que este entrenamiento no será para nada fácil que esto lo podría llegar a matar asi que le sugiero que se prepare mentalmente para que esto no sea en vano.-Eso los dejo con algo de miedo.

EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD

Shigaraki y el otro villano llegaron a una especie de bar-Sensei te he fallado el plan no salió como lo tenía planeado.-Dijo Shigaraki a una televisión de pantalla plana.

-Descuida ya me lo tenía previsto acerca de la fuerza de All Might-Respondio la pantalla.

-No fue el ese héroe sino fue un niño que tenía una monstruosa fuerza que hasta incluso venció al Noumu mejorado sin ningún esfuerzo.-Dijo Shigaraki recordado los sucedido.

Eso dejo a la persona de la pantalla sorprendido ya que no puede ser que lo vencieran con mucha facilidad solo All Might lo podía vencer con un poco de dificultar solo que sea a aquel joven héroe enmascarado que vencía a todos los villanos de un solo golpe.

-Shigaraki quiero que lo vigiles todo el tiempo que sea necesario, ocupamos saber todas sus habilidades y debilidades que tenga-Dijo la voz de la pantalla seriamente.

Eso dejo un poco sorprendido por la reacción de su maestro pero no podía cuestionarlo si decía tal cosa lo hacía inmediatamente.

CAMINO A LA CASA DE ANKE

Ya en la tarde Anke junto a Yuri estaría caminando para su casa que mientras platicaban de diversos temas cuando de la nada sintieron los pensamientos de una pequeña niña huyendo de alguien.

-Yuri tu quédate aquí yo iré a ver qué pasa.-Decía Anke poniéndose su traje nocturno.

-No hermano yo ya estoy lista me ha estado entrenando para este momento por favor Anke no causare problemas y te hare caso todo lo que tú digas.-Decía Yuri con ojos de cachorro.

-Oh no mi única debilidad porque te lo enseñe cuando era pequeña, está bien pero no te excedas con tu poder-Dijo Anke ya vestido con su traje de héroe que este aunque sea inmunes a los controles mentales no podía decir que no a esos ojos de su hermana.

-Mira hasta incluso hice mi traje de heroína ( **Nota de autor: como no soy bueno describiendo trajes de héroes intentaré hacer uno y por ciento voy a bajarlo el poder de Yuri ya que el muy alto para su edad ya que taksumaki que creo que asi se llama, en la manga decía que si se esforzaba podía detener el movimiento de la tierra y como Yuri es más fuerte que ella podía retroceder a la tierra.)** Dijo mostrando un traje de licra de conjunto completo de color negro con líneas blancas en el tórax y los brazos y piernas y botas gruesas de color negro y mancas doradas y una máscara con unos hoyos para que pueda ver y respirar.-¿Qué tal?-Pregunto Yuri.

Anke a ver eso honestamente no se veía tan mal, tenía algo de creatividad simple pero bien-Se ve muy bien pero rápido ponértelo para no perder tanto tiempo-Decía Anke ya yéndose a una gran velocidad.

-Ah, espérame hermano- Decía Yuri mientras se cambiaba rápido gracias a sus poderes telequineticos que solo se tardó 1 segundo en cambiarse.

En un callejón pasaba una niña que se veía de 6 años de cabello blanco que le llegaba al cuello, ojos rojos y un cuerno en la frente y vestia de una bata blanca que ella se veía desesperada corriendo con todas sus fuerzas-(Por favor que alguien me ayude)-Pensó la niña mientras comenzaba a llorar.

Detrás de ella caminaba tranquilamente un hombre de apariencia juvenil de complexión delgada, con piel clara y cabello castaño oscuro, corto y desordenado. Sus cejas son de grosor delgado y sus ojos son de apariencia rasgada con los irises dorados y tres pestañas cortas en la parte inferior de cada uno. Su rostro suele estar mayormente tapado desde la nariz hasta la barbilla, debido a que siempre es visto usando una máscara anaranjada en forma de pico llena de detalles amarillos atados con una correa marrón, la cual recuerda a un médico especialista en plagas.

Lleva un abrigo amplio de color verde oscuro de mangas 3/4 con un cuello peludo de color púrpura, por dentro usa una camisa negra formal y una corbata blanca. También usa unos pantalones holgados negros que le llegan hasta los tobillos, un cinturón marrón con hebilla dorada, un par de guantes médicos blancos desechables y un par de zapatillas blancos con suelas y cordones grises.

-Deja de correr Eri nadie vendrá a salvarte mejor regresa conmigo para seguir con nuestros experimentos para salvar a la gente del mundo.-Dijo el hombre caminando tranquilamente.

La niña llamada Eri seguía corriendo hasta que se tropezó con una piedra y se había hecho un raspo que le salía un poco de sangre.-(No quiero regresar nunca volveré, por favor aunque sea alguna persona ayúdeme.)-Pensó Eri mientras cerraba los ojos imaginado lo peor hasta que sintió que alguien lo cargaba y abrió los ojos y era Anke que tenía puesto su traje de héroe nocturno mirando seriamente a señor de afrente.

-Señor se podía saber que le estaba haciendo a esta niña ya que estaba llorando y esta vendada.-Dijo Anke cambiando su voz a un tono más grueso.

El señor estaba sorprendido ya que enfrente de él estaba el héroe enmascarado ya que él había escuchado esos rumores que todos los demás contaba, no podría dejarse intimidar tendría que recuperarla a toda costa ella le pertenecía.

-Oh lo siento mucho joven pero es que mi hija se escapa muy seguido de su hogar y esas vendas es porque es algo torpe y se lastima, si podría hacerme el favor de regrésamela ya que se está haciendo tarde para irnos a casa-Dijo el hombre de manera educada y amable.

Anke iba a decir algo cuando siente que lo abraza más fuerte y era Eri que se aferraba más a su salvador-Por favor no dejes que me lleve.-Dijo Eri suplicando.

-Descuida no te dejare que este tipo te lleve solo confía en mi si.-Dijo sonriendo dentro de la máscara, Eri sintió una sensación de tranquilidad y esperanza.

-Creo que eso no será posible señor chisaki arias el overlou de los ochos preceptos de la muerte.-Dijo Anke revelando el nombre del villano.

Chisaki a no tener más remedio iba atacar cuando de la nada no podía moverse y era porque estaba envuelto en una aura verde que luego sintió que sus huesos se rompía ligeramente y vio arriba que estaba una niña que ella también brillaba en el mismo color que eso lo dejo sorprendido y cuando bajo la cabeza vio que el héroe enmascarado caminaba hacia el-Niña cierra los ojos.-Dijo Anke y ella obedeció.

-Nunca lo vuelvas a buscarla porque si no tendrá que pasar por mi primero.-Dijo soltando una aura roja intensa que asusto mucho a Chisaki era como si la misma muerte estuviera frente a él y acto seguido Anke lo golpeo ligeramente aventándolo hasta estrellase con la pared de un edifico abandonado que lo atravesó dejando un hoyo con su forma.

-Yuri vámonos tenemos que llegar a la casa antes de que sea más tarde-Decía Anke mientras tenía su puño de frente que le salía humo y comenzaba a caminar.

-P…p…pero hermano que le diremos a nuestros padres.-Dijo Yuri nerviosa.

-Descuida se me ocurrió algo-Dijo Anke mientras se alejaban del lugar que Eri miraba la escena y ahora Anke que sentía mucha felicidad a ser salvada por alguien que era de buen corazón y se relajó y se quedó dormida en los brazos de sus héroes.

 **FIN DE CAP**

 **Por fin, he terminado en escribir este capítulo después de varias semanas y sobre la pelea no sé qué le parezca y es que todavía no soy bueno escribiendo escenas de peleas** , **un capítulo más y se viene lo chido de esta serie.**

 **Y actualizare la otra historia cuando pueda y aparte voy a escribir nuevas historias que espero que le agraden más en el futuro.**

 **Y quiero mandarle saludos a unos amigos de la prepa que son: Eduardo, Saga, Montse y paulina.**

 **Deje sus comentarios y sugerencias hasta la próxima.**


	7. Chapter 7 un día cualquiera

CAPITULO 7: UN INVINTADO INDESEADO

En la noche Yuri, Anke y Eri estaría durmiendo en la habitación de su hermano mayor juntos pero la peli rubia era la única que todavía estaba despierta porque ella no creía la situación a la que había llegado, no es algo que le molestara a contrario le dio felicidad y a la vez confusión acerca de la situación.

FLASHBACK

Después de que Anke y Yuri salvara a una niña, ambos se dirigirían a su casa Yuri era la única que estaba preocupada y nerviosa porque ellos ya sabía que si veía una situación peligrosa que avisara algún héroe o a la policía.

Y voltearía para el estado de su hermano pero le sorprendió que estaba muy tranquilo como si esto no fuese un gran problema cuando de repente Anke comenzaría a hablar con la niña peliblanca.

-Entonces niña ¿Cómo te llamas?-Preguntaría Anke con la cara neutral.

-Me…lla-mo…Eri.-Respondió nerviosa y pena.

-Oh que bonito nombre tiene.-Dijo Anke con una sonrisa.

Yuri a ver el estado de la niña llamada Eri decidió darle una rápida mirada a su mente y al hacerlo se quedó perturbada por lo que vio porque despues ella comenzaba a sudar y a ponerse temblar pero luego sintió que alguien quería entrar en su mente y vio que era su hermnano que se le quedo mirando para luego darle una media sonrisa como diciéndole que estuviera tranquila que ahora ella estaba a salvo.

-Descuida Eri ahora estará bien con nosotros porque te protegeremos de cualquier peligro.-Decía Yuri mientras alzabas los brazos con una gran sonrisa algo que la peli blanca se contagió y aparte por una extraña razón ella quería tener a una hermanita para jugar, platicar con ella y de vez en cuando darles ordenes por obviamente ser su hermana mayor.

Pero ya regresando a la realidad Yuri estaría todavía asustada.-Oye Anke ¿Cómo le explicaras a nuestros padres de porque "llegamos con una niña vestida de una bata de hospital"?-Preguntaba haciendo énfasis en la descripción de Eri.

-Descuida Yuri ya se me ocurrió un plan.-Dijo Anke tranquilamente.

EN LA CASA DE ANKE Y YURI

-Y así fue como la salvamos de aquel villano bueno para nada.-Termino de explicar como si nada.

Las caras de sus padres estarían atónitas porque no solo violaron una de sus reglas que había discutido en la casa y aparte que si veía un acto de algún villano que llamara un héroe que pasara por la zona.

-A ver si entendí ustedes venia de regreso de la escuela cuando de la nada oye unos gritos pidiendo ayuda y ustedes van como si nada, en lugar de llamar algún héroe.-Resumió la madre medio enojada da.

-Si mama lo sentimos mucho pero no podíamos dejar a esta pobre niña.-Hablo Yuri viendo a Eri que estaba escondida detrás de Anke y aparte que su madre podría ser muy sobreprotectora y precupona.

-Y Mama no siempre debemos depender de los demás héroes y si somos capaces de rescatarla tenemos que actuar de acuerdo a la situación.-Complemento Anke mirando a la peliblanca.

-Lo se Anke pero ustedes no puede actuar como si fueran verdaderos héroes cada vez que haya un disturbio todavía a ambos le falta un largo camino por recorrer.-Hablo su padre seriamente, odiaba ser algo realista pero así era la sociedad súper humana.

Ambos padres estaba a punto de decir que deberían llevarlo a las autoridades y dejar ahí a la niña para que investiguen su caso porque ellos tenían sospechas que ella había sufrido pruebas científicas o simplemente lo había secuestrado y tortúrala algo que ellos no quería ni imaginárselo pero a ver la cara de miedo e ternura de la niña decidiría que podría quedarse esta noche.

-Está bien ella puede quedarse pero mañana la llevaremos al departamento de policía para que investigue un poco de ella.-Dijo Sakura seriamente.

Eri muy feliz iría a abrazar a los padres de Anke y Yuri para decir unas sorprendentes palabras.-Gracias…papas-Y hundió más el rostro que ellos lo encontraron muy conmovedor.

Ya después de la plática toda la familia se sentaron en la gran mesa para cenar que fue estofado de puerco, luego se bañaron, se pusieron sus pijamas pero Yuri tuvo que darle uno de sus ropa a Eri.

Fin de flashback

Todavía no lo ingería bien lo sucedido cuando vio que Eri comenzaba a moverse y hacer muecas de miedo la peli rubia iba a utilizar su quirk para calmarla pero Anke se le adelanto poniendo su mano sobre su cabeza para que se tranquilizara algo que después la peli blanca se calmó porque ella se había acostado junto con Anke. Pero algo que le inquietaba mucho más que eso…era su hermano porque últimamente lo ha visto demasiado serio y a veces una mirada antipática. Es como si sus emociones se apagaran poco a poco algo que para ella no le gustaría.

Para luego comenzaba a llorar tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.- (En serio piensas que me puede engañar hermanito ser que de alguna forma está perdiendo tus sentimientos…Pero-Se secaba sus lágrimas.-descuida siempre estaré a tu lado apoyándote y encontré una cura para que te recuperes al 100%)-Donde finalmente se quedaría dormida con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ya había pasado 4 semanas desde el ataque de los villanos donde en ese lapso de tiempo Anke había pedido a su tío All Might si le podría prestar un campo de entrenamiento algo que para él dijo que si, así comenzó el entrenamiento pero desafortunadamente el peli negro siempre llegaba una hora tarde pero ya dejando todo el asunto, sus compañeros de clase nunca olvidara la tortura que tuvieron que aguantar porque en cada uno de ellos consistía en mejorar y fortalecer sus quirks al máximo. Ya terminando cada sesión caían desmayados por tanto esfuerzo pero obtuvieron grandes avances mientras pasaban los días llegando a ser mucho más fuertes que en la historia original.

Toda la clase 1ª fueron de nuevo a USJ.-Bueno, eso ocurrió, pero las clases son clases, asi que daremos comienzo con la actividad de hoy.-Termino de hablar 13.

-¿Realmente está bien que se mueva, 13 sensei?-Pregunto Uraraka preocupada por su maestro.

-Pues, milagrosamente los doctores me dijeron que mi herida se curó inmediatamente, ahora no siento nada de dolor.-Respondió Trece.

-Estamos en perfecta condiciones de hacer la clase, empecemos de una vez que estamos perdiendo tiempo.-Hablo Arizawa con aburrimiento.

-Aizawa…sensei.-Le detuvo Izuku.-Se supone que All Might vendría a vernos aparte de ustedes dos, ¿Dónde está?-Pregunto el peli verde.

-No lo sé, olvídate de ese hombre.-Continuo caminando.

Ya más tarde

Ahora nuestros personajes estarían en la zona de montañas.

-¡Iniciaremos con el entrenamiento de rescate! Habrá tres estudiantes en el fondo del barranco, uno de ellos estará inconsciente, otro tendrá una pierna lastimada y el otro estará muy preocupado.-Termino de explicar lo que se va a tratar la actividad-Pero como hay un estudiante de más el tendrá la opción de escoger de uno de ellos.-Dijo Trece.

Que después Kaminari y Kirishima se asomarían a la orilla del barranco quedando ambos impresionados por la profundidad que tenía.

-¡Qué gran altura!-Hablo Kirishima impactado.

-¡¿Cómo llegaremos allí?!-Pregunto Kaminari igual de impresionado.

Cuando Lida iba a una gran velocidad.- ¿Qué demonios está diciendo?-Para llegar junto con sus compañeros.- ¡¿Se encuentra bien?! ¡No se preocupen, los salvaremos!-Y puso su oído cerca de risco para ver hasta donde llegaba su voz.

-Que veloz.-Dijieron al mismo tiempo Kirishima y Kaminari.

-Aunque eres el segundo en hacerlo.-Comento uno de ellos porque el primero es Anke.

Cuando Uraraka y Mina se emocionaron demasiado para ir donde estaba Izuku y Anke.- ¡Vamos a salvarlo! ¡Esforcémonos, Deku y Anke!-Decía mientras movias los brazos de un lado para otro.

-¡Por supuesto hay que esforzarnos! ¿Verdad Anke?-Preguntaría Mina a Anke.

-Claro Mina hay que ir con todo.-Respondió Anke con una pequeña sonrisa.

De igual manera llegaría Momo y Kirishima para dar animo al Anke.

-¡Bien, los heridos serán…! ¡Ustedes cuatros!- Trece escogio al Izuku, Uraraka, Lida y Anke que casi todos se quedaron impactado por ser los rescatados.

Ya al fondo de barranco Lida voltearía y diría lo siguiente.- ¡Debemos lastimarnos al máximo!-Exclamo con emoción.

-Si- Le apoyo Uraraka.

-Lida si sabe que solo tenemos que fingir.-Opinión Anke diciendo lo obvio.

Sería lo mismo el equipo de Bakugou, Todoroki, Tokoyami y Momo solo que esta vez la peli negra sería más sabia gracias a la convivencia de Anke durante la infancia y después de que fuera salvada Uraraka al momento de sacar a Anke de risco.

-Oye Anke en serio te metiste muy bien el papel de la persona inconsciente.-Dijo Momo con una sonrisa pero no le respondió así que procedió a moverlo e hizo el descubrimiento que realmente estaba dormido porque de repente comenzó a salirse una burbuja en la nariz.

Momo con una cara impactada.- (Anke no puedes tomarte esto en serio)-Pensó ella con el ceño fruncido.

Ya después de esa pequeña situación Anke no lo había incluido en un equipo de rescate porque sus maestros no lo veían eficiente para este tipo de trabajo, algo que ellos no sabían eran que Anke siempre salvaba personas de desastres naturales.

-Buen trabajo para ser la primera vez.-Felicitaba Trece al todo el grupo de 1ª.-Aun tenemos más escenarios para quienes no tuvieron oportunidad de participar en un equipo de rescate, en resumen todavía queda mucho por hacer.-Dijo Trece.

-Me lo imaginaba.-Dijo Kaminari aliviado.

-¡No se relajen! La clase aun continua.-Dejo Arizawa serio.

Ahora el escenario seria la ciudad.-A diferencia del otro ejercicio, en esta habrá diferentes situaciones. El propósito de este escenario es dar una experiencia más real, los heridos se encontraran en cualquier lugar y no saben en qué estado esta. Tendrá 8 minutos para replegarse y solo 4 de ustedes serán los que rescataran, los otros 17 deben ocultarse en el lugar que quieran, sin embargo 9 de ellos no podrán hablar, yo seleccionare a esos 9.-Termino de explicar lo que va a consistir el entrenamiento Trece.

Mina tardo unos segundos en darse cuenta lo que básicamente se va a tratar.- ¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas! ¡Escondidas!-Exclamo Mina muy emocionada.

-Para ser preciso, es algo así, entonces, los cuatros que buscaran, serán ellos…-Decía Trece escogiendo a Deku, Ochako, Bakugou y Mineta.

-¡¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo con Deku?! ¡Por lo menos me conformaría un poco con Anke pero con el debilucho no!-Exclamo Bakugou muy muy enojado.

-No queda de otra, estamos en el Anime Festa.-Decía Uraraka mientras aparecía el símbolo del anime mencionado.

-¡¿Qué demonios es eso?!-Le respondió todavía más enojado.

-Como nosotros dijimos, cálmate, que luego te lo explicamos.-Dijieron al mismo tiempo Anke y Kirishima.

-¡Cuando cargues a las víctimas, podría tocar sus pe….-Decía Mineta embobado cuando sintió una aura siniestra e pesada y voltearía lentamente y era Anke que le estaba mirando fijamente y sabrá porque pero el peli morado comenzaría a temblar y por poco se hace pipi.

-Si terminas esa oración te juro que te mando a volar hasta la luna de un solo golpe.-Le amenazo con el puño apretándolo algo que solo Mineta asentiría.

-Tienen dos minutos para ocultarse ¡Que inicie el entrenamiento!-Exclamo Trece.

En algún edificio del escenario estaría Anke sentado en el piso, fue uno de los estudiantes que no deben hablar o gritar por ningún motivo pero mientras el tiempo pasaba él estaba reflexionando acerca de algunas cosas como ¿Habrá valido la pena de ser el más poderoso e listo? ¿Acaso no es bueno seguir progresando? ¿Algún día encontrara un ser más fuerte e inteligente que él? ¿Por qué le llamaba mucho la atención las ofertas de los supermercados? Son algunas cosas que Anke se preguntaba en estos meses y lo hacía en varias ocasiones. Las respuestas de cada pregunta son muy impredecibles aun siendo el ser más inteligente de universo no podía encontrar una conclusión porque entreno y estudio por durante 8 años y ese proceso fue adquiriendo poder e inteligencia pero un gran costo su cabello y emociones.

Porque su pelo se le había enrizado algo que en su opinión no le gustaba para nada.

Y lo que realmente Anke busca es la satisfacción propia y es por eso que últimamente se siente vacío y muy frustrado al derrotar a villanos y monstruos de un solo golpe y ya no poder crear artefactos imposibles de hacer por simple lógica pero el logro volverlo posible pero al consecuencia que ya no se le ocurra que fabrica porque lo hizo todo y cada día sueña que alguien era más poderoso que él.

Esto le provocaba un sentimiento de vacío muy muy grande, pero el trataba de actuar como si los obtuviera a un, porque realmente no quería hacer que sus amigos y familiares se preocuparan por él. Así que llego a la conclusión que ser el más poderoso es una maldición y hasta ahora nadie le daba una buena pelea.

Anke estarían tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que no noto que un villano estaba a punto de pegarle en la cabeza pero solo provoco que Anke se movieran arrastrando el cemento llegando a la pared de edificio.

Anke giraría la cabeza dándose cuenta en la distancia que estaba ahora.-A caray ¿Cuándo llegue a la pared?-Se preguntaba confundido.

El villano estaría sorprendido porque lo recibió sin nada de herida solo tenía suciedad en su traje, eso confirmaba que era el más fuerte de la clase porque ese golpe anterior era lo suficiente potente como para desmayar a Todoroki instantáneamente, ahora ya comprendía un poco mejor su fuerza durante la invasión de los villanos porque el había escuchado los reportes de su amigo fiel, el oficial Naomasa Tsukauchi y de algunos alumnos que le contaron la humillación que recibió el Noumu por Anke.

-¿Tío eres tú? ¿Verdad?-Preguntaría Anke yendo a grano.

El villano se quedaría parado por unos momentos para después levantar su máscara y revelando que era su Tío All Might.-Si Anke soy yo, al parecer no te puedo engañar por mucho tiempo ¡ja, ja, ja!-Dijo con una gran sonrisa.- ¿Me ayudarías?-Pregunto el símbolo de la paz.

El peli negro ya sabía a lo que se refería, lo pensaría por unos segundos hasta que finalmente acepto.-Esta bien Tío te ayudare pero mañana quisiera hablar contigo en privado.-Dijo Anke muy serio.

A lo que su tío asistiría en señal de confirmación, ya a partir de aquí pasaría lo mismo que la Ova original pero con algunas diferencias como que lo derrotaría más rápido al villano a ser mucho más fuertes y que las amigas de Anke estaría dispuestas en ayudarlo.

Y que todos sus amigos descubrirían la verdadera identidad de aquel villano y regañaría tanto a All Might como a Anke por no haberles dicho nada acerca que estaba fingiendo provocando que el símbolo de la paz llorara cómicamente.

FIN DE CAP

 **Gracias por leer y dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias, hasta luego.**


	8. Chapter 8 El evento

Capítulo 8: El inicio de festival deportivo parte 1

Después del ataque sorpresa de su maestro All Might, Anke junto a su hermana estaría en su casa esperando a sus padres porque durante camino recibieron una llamada de ellos diciéndole que llegaría un poco tarde y aparte que le tenía una sorpresa.

-¿Una sorpresa?-Pensaría Anke porque ya ha habido ocasiones en que sus padres no llegaban a tiempo, él tendría que encargarse de preparar la cena y obviamente cuidar de Yuri.

O venia una tía a cuidarlo pero dejando de lado eso, no ha visto a Eri desde que se lo llevaran a la comisaria sin embargo ella no quería irse porque ya se había apegado con nosotros pero de alguna manera mi mama logro convérsela diciéndole que solo se iría por un día para ver si tenía algún otro pariente.

Al llegar a su casa, ambos se llevarían la sorpresa de ver a sus padres en la sala principal sentados en el sofá con grandes sonrisas dando una ligera aura sombría.

-¿Qué…le…pasa a…ustedes…dos?-Preguntaría Yuri muy nerviosa.

Anke estaría un poco intimidado.-Oigan ya bastan…que esto no es…gracioso.-Dijo

Luego de unos segundos los dos comenzarían a reír en voz alta.-Debieron haber visto sus caras bien asustados.-Continuo riendo su padre.

Su madre se calmaría rápido.-Hay mis hijos, está es fue idea de su padre porque me hacia una falta una foto de ustedes estando muy asustados y no había manera que hacerla de esta forma.-Decía mientras de manera discreta le había tomado una foto a Anke y a Yuri gracias a su quirk.

Yuri estando muy enojada.- ¡Eso no fue para nada gracioso que hicieran eso solo por una mendiga foto!-Grito Yuri

-Bueno era para tomarle una foto a la nueva integrante de la familia Kamisama.-Dijo Sakura con mucha emoción en su voz.

Eso lo dejo muy confundidos a Anke y a Yuri porque apareció detrás de ellos Eri saludándolo provocándole un gran susto y la peliblanca comenzó a darle abrazos y besos como un acto de agradecimiento.

Anke todavía impactado.- ¿Qué significa esto?-Pregunto

Su madre todavía conservando esa emoción.-Bueno para no alagar mucho la plática lo que paso es que los oficiales hicieron la investigación acerca de Eri y descubrieron que no tenía ningún familiar cercano y el único que estaba disponible de cuidarlo estaba en la cárcel así que tu padre dijo que ¿pasaría si adoptara a la niña? Ellos dijeron que no habían problema ya que él fue sentenciado a cárdena perpetua así de forma rápida hicimos los papeles.-Termino de dar la explicación.

Eri estaría muy feliz y daría muchos besos a sus nuevos padres y hermanos.- ¡Si, ya tengo una nueva familia!-Exclamo la peliblanca repitiendo la mismas palabras.

Anke, Yuri y sus padres estaba muy feliz hasta su madre comenzó a llorar.

Algunos días después

Anke estaría caminando a directamente a la escuela como todos los días corriendo a toda velocidad para no llegar tarde y de nuevo lo regañe por fin había llegado faltando solo 5 minutos antes de que sonara la campana.

Al ingresar al salón todos le dieron los buenos días y le devolvía el saludo, al llegar a su asiento que por ciento estaba ubicada en las ventanas de la escuela y detrás de él estaba Momo y a su izquierda estaba izuku que entre los tres iniciaron una pequeña conversión acerca de cómo las noticias hablaron de la invasión de los villanos que fueron salvados gracias al alumno Anke que el mismo se encargó de la situación venciendo al enemigo más poderoso que había en el lugar pero también resaltaron un poco las habilidades de cada compañero ganando un poco de fama.

Arizawa ya había llegado al salón (sin las vendas como en la historia original) con una cara cansada y aburrido.

-Maestro ¿se encuentra bien?-Pregunto Uraraka preocupada.

-Me encuentro en perfecta condiciones para la clase.-Le respondió.- Mas importante, la pelea no ha terminado…-Dejando a varios estudiantes confundidos y asustados pero Anke ya sabía lo estaba a punto de decir.-El Festival Deportivo de la U.A, está cerca!-Dijo

Y en enseguida casi todos los alumnos saltaron de la emoción.- ¡Es un evento escolar supernormal!-Exclamaron

-¡El festival deportivo!-Continuaron repitiendo la misma frase.

-Es un evento supernormal…-Decía Kirishima cuando fue callado por una cachetada por su compañero Kaminari.-Espera, espera…-Decía Kaminari.

-¿Esta bien tener un Festival Deportivo después de la invasión de los villanos?-Pregunto Jirou.

-¿Qué sucederá si ellos nos vuelve a atacando?-pregunto otro compañero.

-Aparentemente, ellos piensan, que el sistema de manejar crisis de la U.A es sólido como una roca para llevar a cabo el evento. Aparte la seguridad fue aumentada hasta 10 veces que los años anteriores, sobre todo que el Festival Deportivo es una gran oportunidad de demostrar sus increíbles capacidades y no puede ser cancelado por unos simples villanos.-Dijo Arizawa.-Es uno de los eventos más grandes en Japón, en el pasado solía llamarse las olimpiadas de deportes y todo el país estaba locos por ellos. Porque ahora son un escudo de su antiguo gloria; ¡Y ahora, Japón, son sede de las olimpiadas de la U.A!-Concluyo.

Momo tardo unos segundos en darse en cuenta.-Por supuesto, todos los héroes de elite del país nos estará viendo. ¡Para propósitos de reclutamiento!-Dijo con mucha determinación mientras que Anke se le quedaba viendo provocando un ligero sonrojo en ella.

Todos comenzaron a hablar acerca de cómo los héroes seleccionaban alumnos con mejores quirks para ser compañeros en las misiones profesionales.

-Por supuesto, unirse a una famosa agencia de héroes les dará más experiencia y popularidad, el tiempo es limitado si esperan ser profesionales, el camino de su futuro se abrirá en este evento…una oportunidad…un total de tres oportunidades…ningún aspirante a héroe podría perderse este evento… ¡Si entienden eso, no holgazaneen y prepárense!-Exclamo Arizawa dando fin a la clase.

Unas horas más tarde

Ya era hora del almuerzo, Kirishima estaría muy emocionado pero no era el único que estaría muy felices, cada quien hablando de cómo podría sobresalir al resto de los alumnos, algunos tendría algunos problemas con su apariencia mientras que otros con sus habilidades. Llamaría la atención a los profesionales.

-Diablos tu tendrá mucha suerte Anke, con esa fuerza monstruosa es más que suficiente para que destaque.-Dijo Kaminari que se había juntado con el junto con Momo, Shoji y Jiro.

Pero todos notaron que el mencionado no prestaba atención a la plática así que la peli morada sonrió y le dio un ligero golpe en la frente de su compañero.-Oye puerco pin ¿si están con nosotros?-Bromeo Jiro

Anke reacciono unos segundos después, un poco molestos por el apodo que le puso su amiga porque hace unos días atrás Momo le presento y a principio el pelinegro le costó hablar con ella, igual manera con el resto de sus compañeras por ser algo tímido pero resulto que se llevaba muy bien ya que hablaba acerca de las bandas musicales, instrumentos, gustos de cada quien, etc.

Pero lo que le hacía enojar era que le llamara erizo o puerco pin y se la puso como una muestra de amistad según ella.

-Ah, sí por supuesto pero lo malo será que tendré que controlarme.-Dijo Anke con un poco de fastidio.

Momo suspiro.-Si, porque ¿no te acuerda que casi destruirte el estadio U.S.J?-Pregunto.

-Si todavía me acuerdo.-Respondió Anke

Luego Anke comenzó al sentir un aura muy intimidante voltearía y se sorprendió porque se trataba de Uraraka, ella tenía una mirada intimidante hasta el mismo se asustó un poco, diciendo que se iba a esforzar al máximo.

Jiro miraría el reloj-Oye Anke ¿no me dijiste que iba a ver a un maestro hace 10 minutos?-Pregunto la peli morada.

El mencionado lo estaría viendo fijamente para en un momento abrir ampliamente los ojos.- ¡Oh mierda, es cierto ya se me había olvidado!-Exclamo estando muy nervioso.-Con su permiso dijo mochito.-Dijo para finalmente salir corriendo a gran velocidad.

Sus compañeros estarían inmóvil por lo que había sucedido, Kyoka solto una pequeña risa y se acercaría a Momo para susurrarle.-Al parecer tu "amigo" es muy despistado.-Provocando un ligero sonrojo en la pelinegra porque ya sabía lo que realmente quería decir.

En una oficina de la escuela estaría All Might en su forma de héroe con un traje elegante, ya llevaba 11 minutos esperando a que llegara su ahijado Anke que el día anterior le había pedido si podía hablar con él acerca de algo, el con su humor de siempre le dijo que si y lo podía ver antes de la hora de almuerzo.

Estaba sentado en un sillón de la oficina y en la mesita había galletas y te, ese momento llegaría Anke derribando la puerta-¡Ya llegue!- espantado al símbolo de la paz.

El pelinegro tomaría asiento y tomando una galleta.-Gracias tío por aceptar tener esta pequeña conversación.-Dijo agradeciendo sinceramente.

-No hay problema Anke ya sabes que conmigo podemos vernos cuando quieras.-Dijo All Might con alegría.

Anke estaba un poco nervioso porque lo que iba a preguntar, él podía ir con otro de sus tíos que estaban en la escuela pero mejor decidió preguntarle el mismo.

-Tío-El pelirrubio lo miro.- ¿Cuándo piensas decirme la verdad?-Pregunto estando muy serio.

-¿La verdad de qué?-Pregunto confundido tomando una taza de te

-¿La herida que tiene en las costillas y que tu vida se está acortando?-Pregunto directamente provocando que su tío escupiera él te.

-No sé de qué hablas.-Dijo rápidamente All Might un poco nervioso, pensando rápido un tema de conversación.

Anke por un segundo sonrió porque si era cierto lo que el temía y a la vez lo enojaba.-De que hace 5 años atrás realízate una llamada a la madrugada para decirle a mi mama unas cosas que yo no alcance a escuchar pero a ver la expresión de mi madre sabía que algo andaba mal, así que comencé a investigar profundamente y gracias a unos contactos que yo tengo supe de tu pequeño "accidente".-Dijo Anke con una mirada fría y neutral.

-Anke…yo…-Él no sabía que decir por primera vez en todos sus años de carrera como héroe estaba congelado en su asiento, su cerebro era un caos.

Anke continuo hablando.-Y lo que más me molesta es que me mintiera.-Termino para ver que decía su tío todavía conservando esa mirada.

All Might todavía estaría muy impactado pero en el fondo sintió como un cobarde porque desde aquel terrible accidente de su gran amiga Sakura, vio el rostro de su ahijado que el reflejaba la ira, la desesperación y la tristeza. Con el pasar de los días cuando el símbolo de la paz iba a visitarlo Gero le decía que estaba estudiando o entrenando y solo descansaba para comer, dormir y por supuesto cuidar de su hermanita Yuri.

Él y otros amigos de sus padres estaban muy preocupados por el estado de Anke porque ya no quería ver a nadie, ellos pensaron que la manera de liberar esa gran tristeza e ira era hacer estudios y entrenamientos muy exigentes para un niño de 8 años, así que ellos trataron de diversas formas de que descanse como: invitarlo a pasear, ir al cine, a jugar videojuegos, entre otros pero siempre Anke se las arreglabas para salir de cualquier situación.

Y por ese día All Might se prometió a no decir algo que le podría afectar mucho a Anke pero sabía que algún día tendría que llegar esa conversación pero nunca espero que fuese a la edad de 16 años el esperaba como a los 18 o 20 años de edad.

-Lo siento mucho.-Fue lo único que pudo decir All Might

-¿Por qué?-Pregunto

-Por nunca haberte dicho la verdad durante estos 5 años porque después lo que le paso a tu madre y más tu reacción no pude soportarlo. Es por eso que le dije a Sakura que no te dijera nada.-Dijo mirando al suelo-Pensé que te afectaría demasiado y ya no quería verte sufrir más, yo solo veía a un niño triste y lastimado pero ahora veo que ha cambiado con el pasar de los años, eso me alegra.-Dijo con la mirada ensombrecida.

Anke juntaba sus manos en forma triangular reflexionando profundamente lo que le dijo, en cierta forma estaba un poco enfadado pero su naturaleza noble y gentil lo obligaba a no sentir odio hacia una persona.

-Está bien tío te perdono pero a partir de ahora no habrá más secretos.-Dijo mientras que el mencionado asentía.-Y ahora te estará pensando como pude obtener mi quirk si los médicos me dijeron que era imposible tener uno.-Dijo sorprendiendo a su tio ya que hace varias semanas tenía esa gran duda de igual manera con el resto de amigos y familiares de Anke.

-Pero será para otra ocasión porque ya es receso y no me gusta que haya mucha fila en el comedor y gracias por préstame un lugar donde puedo entrenarlos.-Decía parándose y dando un rápido abrazo para luego irse directamente dejando al pelirrubio algo decepcionado.- Pero solo te puedo decir una lo obtuve gracias a un arduo entrenamiento tanto para el cuerpo como la mente.-Dijo al punto de salir de la oficina pero se detuvo.- ¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, se el secreto de all for one y que Izuku lo poseer pero descuida no se lo contare a nadie es una promesa.-Dijo Anke saliendo de aquel lugar tranquilamente al contrario de All Might que estaba preocupado pero conocía a la perfección la actitud de su ahijado así que podía confiar en él.

Un tiempo después

Ya era hora de la salida, él y todos sus compañeros estaban a punto de salir del salón cuando frente a ellos estaba reunido un gran número de alumnos de otros grados.

-¿Q…Que demonios está pasando?-Pregunto Uraraka muy sorprendida por la cantidad de personas.

-¿Qué asuntos tiene con la Clase A?-Pregunto Anke serio

-¡No podemos salir!-Exclamo Mineta.- ¿Para que vinieron?-Pregunto

-Vinieron a investigarnos basura, nosotros fuimos quienes sobrevivimos al ataque de los villanos y que Anke venció fácilmente al villano más fuerte.-Decía Bakugou mientras caminaban con toda la calma de mundo poniéndose frente a los otros alumnos de la escuela.-No hay punto de hacer algo asi, ¡Fueran de mi camino, extras!-Levanto la voz para que todos oyeran.

Anke camino lentamente poniéndose a un lado de su amigo enojón.-Amigo debería dejar de llamar a las personas "extras" solo porque te creen superior.-Le regaño pero al acercase casi la mayoría se emocionaron al conocer la persona que le había pateado el trasero a los villanos y Bakugou solo chasqueo la lengua mirando hacia otro lado con ira.

-Había venido a ver cómo era la famosa Clase A.-Interrumpiendo a los demás compañeros.-Pero realmente vine para conocer posiblemente al alumno más fuerte de toda la escuela y por la manera que hablaste parece ser alguien sabio e inteligente.-Dijo un chico se abría paso entre la multitud, era un joven con cabello desordenado de color índigo que se ensancha en grandes mechones alrededor de su cabeza y notablemente dientes rectos. Sus ojos son de color púrpura oscuro con pupilas blancas, y son delgados y de forma algo triangular, sin pestañas visibles.-Pero comienzo a dudar porque tu amigo parece ser muy arrogante y eso me pone triste es acaso ¿casi todos los estudiantes del curso de héroes son así?- Pregunto el chico peli morado.

Provocando que todos los amigos de Anke comenzaran a negar rápidamente.

-Ver algo así me desilusiona.-Continuo hablando mientras lanzaba un suspiro.-Aquí hay algunas personas quienes se enrolaron en estudios generales u otros cursos porque no entraron al de héroes ¿sabías eso?-Pregunto.

Anke quería decir algo pero fue rápidamente interrumpido.-La escuela nos dio otra oportunidad, dependiendo de los resultados del festival deportivo ellos consideraran transferirnos al curso de los héroes. Parece que también reclutaran a personas de afuera y aparte hace rato dijiste que ¿investigar al enemigo?-Mirando a Bakugou.-Como había dicho anteriormente vine a ver al más fuerte de la clase para declararle la guerra porque hasta los antiguos dioses pueden ser consumidos por los mortales.-Dijo con una gran frialdad mirando fijamente al pelo puntiagudo.

Lo único que estaría pensando Anke era…-(¿demonios que le pasa a este tipo? ¿Qué le hice? Vete a la fregada y aparte no se me estará olvidando algo importante)-Eso y varias cosas pasaría a la mente mientras mantenía una cara neutral para luego ser nuevamente interrumpido.

-¡Oigan, oigan!-Apareció un chico de pelo gris y endurecido, no tiene cejas y tiene pestañas grandes y gruesas de color pálido que rodean sus ojos. Tiene dientes afilados-¡Soy de la clase B, la siguiente puerta! ¡Escuche que lucharon contra villanos, asi que vine a hablar! ¡No se dejen llevar!-Lo decía a puro gritos el chico de la clase B asustando mucho a sus amigos.

-Voy a ser honesto no me interesa que otras personas me quieran aplastar pero si quieres superarme…-Poniéndose frente al peli morado.- te estaré esperando en el festival para ver si de verdad eres un verdadero oponerte Hitoshi Shinso-Dijo mostrando una mirada confiada para luego abrirse paso entre la multitud pero sin saber que entre ellos se hallaba una chica que tiene grandes ojos. Sus dientes son afilados y su cabello largo, oscuro y ondulado. Estaba sonriendo ampliamente porque ya tenía tiempo que no lo veía.- (Me alegra mucho volverte a ver Anke después de nuestra triste despedida y espero tener una pequeña oportunidad para hablar contigo)- Pensó la chica.

Después de eso Anke junto con Sam estaría a punto de terminar el regalo de su hermana que tanto tiempo le toco solo faltaba unos retoques y a la vez enviándole un mensaje de WhatsApp al grupo de su salón dándole aviso que a partir de ahora comenzaría el verdadero entrenamiento, algo que hizo que todos sus amigos temblaran de miedo y otros se desmayaran porque apenas pudieron soportarlo y ahora ya sentía la diferencia de un simple calentamiento a un entrenamiento de muerte.

Así pasaría los días siguientes donde Anke se empeñaba cada día y noche a que sus compañeros mejoraran tanto sus quirk como sus cuerpos, esto gracias a unos brazaletes que su función eran aumentar el peso de una persona varias veces más de lo normal provocando que sufrieran todavía más.

Unos días después

Llegaría el día más esperado por la clase 1-A…El Festival Deportivo y Anke estaría en su casa esperando a que sus padres lo llevaran al estadio donde se llevaría a cabo dicho evento, toda su familia estaban muy emocionados porque había recibidos varias llamadas de sus tíos, tías, primos y primas de distintas partes de mundo entero dándole ánimos y consejos provocando que el pelinegro se pusieran muy feliz dándole las gracias a cada uno de ellos y trataría de verlo por la televisión que por una extraña razón tenía ese cañal hoy por la mañana.

En eso llegarían sus padres con sus trajes de héroes puestos junto con Yuri y Eri que ambas tenía una falda, una de color crema y la otra blanco; blusas de color blanco con negro con una imagen de una estrella y botas cafés. Eri tenía dos coletas en cada lado de su cabello mientras con Yuri una cola de caballo.

-¿Está listo hijo mío?-Pregunto Gero mirando a Anke

-Por supuesto Papa, estuve listo desde que nací.-Contesto con una pequeña sonrisa y por su voz notaba que estaba emocionado alegrando mucho a su padre.

Y las pequeñas se acercaron al pelinegro con grandes sonrisas.-Onichan le platique a Eri que tu ganaría fácilmente el torneo porque eres el más poderoso de la escuela.-Dijo Yuri con estrellas en los ojos y mostraba mucha confianza en su hermano mientras que la peliblanca asentía repetidas veces.

Anke aceptaba los halagos porque al pensar que haya otros alumnos con quirks increíbles y entretenidos en el fondo sabía que no iba a ser así pero mejor decidió darle una oportunidad.

Sakura ya no aguataría más la emoción.-A ver todo el mundo tomémonos una foto para grabar este día muy especial como otros que vendrán más adelante.-Dijo mostrando una cámara y un gran álbum de fotos.

Mientras que todos se acomodaban, Anke tenía su cara neutral pero de repente se sintió feliz por tener a su familia que lo ha apoyado desde que era bebe y lo protegería de cualquier villano que llegara a amenazarlos porque al pensar de haber obtenido un gran poder a cambio de sus emociones, no estaban arrepentido en nada.

Así dio una pequeña y cálida sonrisa mostrando en signo de paz y amor con sus dedos mientras que su padre estaba en el medio cargando a Yuri y Eri poniéndolas en sus hombros y su madre se ponía al lado de su esposo, utilizando su quirk acomodando la cámara a frente de ellos y cuando tomo la foto se veía que todos mostraban unas sonrisas y haciendo poses.

FIN DE CAP

 **Gracias por seguir leyendo mis historias y tratare de seguir escribiendo como puedan, para el festival deportivo lo voy a dividir en dos partes esta es la primera y para las personas que estuvieron leyendo mi historia de dragon ball lo borre porque no me estaba gustando como iba escribiendo ya que era como una teoría que hay en el YouTube así que el futuro subiré una trama diferente, una pequeña pista seria que va a iniciar desde que Jacob llego a la tierra.**

 **Dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias…hasta la próxima.**


End file.
